Betrayal of Blood
by Ponygal54
Summary: A murder most foul is pinned upon the Elven Prince Legolas, the murder of King Thranduil's wife-to-be. With little recollection of the night in question Legolas flees to find help and to piece together the murder he knows he did not commit...AU
1. Looking Back

_**Betrayal of Blood**_

**Summary:** A murder most foul is pinned upon the Elven Prince Legolas, the murder of King Thranduil's wife-to-be. With little recollection of the night in question Legolas flees to find help and to piece together the murder he knows in his heart he did not commit. But with all of Mirkwood searching for him and his friends denying him the help he needs, how can he prove them all to be wrong?

**A/N:** For the sake of keeping my readers happy this is and AU. Things will happen that otherwise don't, for example…Thranduil getting a new wife. If you don't like this well then I suggest you don't read it. But for those of you interested in what might happen, read on and do enjoy this tale of intrigue.

**Disclaimer: **Much to my disappointment I don't own any of the LOTR…I wish I did own Legolas, but I don't.

* * *

The storm that settled over the palace of Mirkwood was one that would not soon be forgotten in the history of the palace. The noonday skies were blackened by clouds so dark one might have sworn it was midnight of a new moon. The winds were relentless and ripped young trees, even some old; right from the ground to leave them scattered about on the roads and make them impassable for weeks. Rain fell in sheets that slashed at the shutters and doors, hail raining down without remorse. No one dared to venture out as lightening arched over the skies in brilliant and fearsome streaks of light, always accompanied by the resounding crash of thunder so loud that the palace itself seemed to shudder.

The council was gathered, with all of Mirkwood, in the great hall. Normally a room meant for cheerful feasts and balls. But today it was filled with nothing, not tables nor chairs…it held no joy this day. The candles were dim and the hall was full of shadows, so much so that all who were gathered where shrouded and unclear. The only lights were those leading straight to Thranduil's throne and over it. No one spoke or moved, heads all turned towards the great chamber doors, waiting.

Thranduil sat in his throne, his eyes dark and his face stone cold. His knuckles were white from gripping the arms of the throne so tight. No one could read his emotions. They were dark and cold and unyielding. No one had attempted to talk to him since the incident where he shunned the world away. That was the day he lost more then just his wife-to-be…but he lost his only son. No, Legolas was not dead, but for all Thranduil cared he might as well be.

The chamber doors opened with a despairing groan, the cold winds lingering a moment before the subject of the meeting was brought forth. With a staff thrust across their back and their elbows locked over it and wrists lashed tightly across their stomach, so tightly that their finger tips were turning blue from the lack of circulation, the figure was dragged into the hall between two cloaked figures and followed by a dozen more. Using the ends of the staff to carry their hooded prisoner. All were soaked and dripping as they approached the throne. The figure held between the leading pair was limp and unresisting, legs dragging on the floor as they were dragged along.

The cloaked beings stopped at the base of the dais that lead to the throne, shoving their captive on their knees. One being moved from behind the kneeling figure and removed the black sac from their head, fisting a gloved hand into golden hair and jerking the head back.

Legolas stared up at his father with rain water still dripping down his face. A black cloth tied tightly between his teeth like the bit on a horse, though Legolas knew it was hardly needed. He was far too weak to speak. Too weak to fight anymore, too weak to deny them all the truth of the events of the treacherous day he'd run away. He merely met his father's cold, dead, gaze evenly with one of resignation. Legolas knew his fate and he was no longer scared or angry. He forgave his father for his actions.

Thranduil stood slowly, anger flaring in his eyes. "You killed her…you killed my fiancé." He descended the steps from his throne and gripped Legolas' face with a crushing grasp. "Why? Why did you betray me so?" Anguished that his own flesh and blood would deal such a crushing blow. _**"Why!?"**_ He bellowed and shook the battered elf, staring him right in the eyes.

The former prince merely closed his eyes. His father wouldn't listen to him even if he were given the chance to explain. He felt his face release him before he heard the elf walking back up to his throne. Legolas looked again at his father as he sat back on the throne heavily. He put his face in his hands and bellowed in total agony, the feeling swept through the hall as every elf felt great woe for their suffering king. Months ago he'd been so happy and blissful with the discovery of his new love. But months ago, on his wedding day, his wife to be was murdered by his only son and his bliss was replaced with soul splitting agony and a foreboding rage.

Legolas heard the sobs from Thranduil as he sagged in his seat, lowering his hands to gaze upon his son with sorrow.

"I loved her…not near as much as your mother, but she almost mended my heart! And you took that from me." The king moaned, as if in physical pain as he clutched his breast over his heart. "You've not only opened old wounds, but ripped new ones…deeper ones…you've broken my heart beyond repair. And for what purpose? What had you to gain from slaying my joy and peace? You were to be king one day! You were to rule over Mirkwood in my stead!" Another mournful mewl followed by Thranduil banging his fist down on the armrest of his throne. "You're no longer my son. You're no longer of royal blood! I cast you away and deny you any privileges your royalty might have brought you! So tomorrow at first light you will meet your end at the hands of a skilled executioner!" He shouted before turning his head away and sagging once more, "Take him away…"

Without being allowed to speak at all Legolas was dragged back to his feet and hooded once more. Staggering as he was hauled back down the length of the chamber and out the door. He was unceremoniously manhandled through the palace halls right down to the dungeons. His captors finding the darkest and dankest cell in which to throw him, pressing him down on his knees once more and then shoving his head down onto the floor.

This position caused Legolas much pain, but he hardly cared. Listening to the cell door slam shut as he was left alone in his agony. Cold, wet, and in pain. But his discomforts barely crossed his mind as he began to replay all the events which led up to this moment. Going over what he'd learned in his months he'd spent on the run from his own people…his family and friends…

* * *

Short first chapter, I know. Consider it a teaser ;D or a cliffie!! (Yes, I'm Queen of Cliffies so beware XD) Anyhow, review away while I get to work on the longer next chapter!!


	2. Promise Me

A/N: Okay, thanks guys for the reviews. And I know that elves don't remarry. I've already put up a note that this IS AN AU. But just for those who neglected to read it, here it is again. THIS IS AN AU :D. So you've been warned…twice! Enjoy ^^

* * *

The Mirkwood trees were swaying in a light, warm, westerly breeze as the sun rolled along the cloudless sky, well along its path across the heavens. The forest seemed to sing with joy of the fine beautiful day. Such a day was seemingly rare in the great forest, not often was there such peace throughout the woods…at least not for long. The root of all the unpleasant feelings being King Thranduil. Ever since the death of his wife he had become stern and at times he was seen as mean, never cruel. Just unpleasant to be around.

That was until _she_ arrived.

Thranduil stood waiting on the steps of the palace that overlooked the courtyard, enjoying the warm breeze on his face as it billowed through his hair and down his rich emerald robe. His eyes were closed as he stood there, just breathing and recalling a time where his wife would stand there next to him. They would hold hands and she would smile and laugh…a lyrical and charming laugh that warmed his very soul. Thranduil bowed his head and laid a hand over his heart, _"Cormamin niuve__tenna' ta elea lle au', melamin."*_ He whispered as the breeze kissed his cheek once more.

A moment passed before his son was suddenly at his side, "Have they arrived yet?" Legolas asked as he shifted his own robes and sighed, he wasn't exactly fond of when visiting dignitaries dropped in to speak with his father about trading and such.

"No, Legolas, they are not here yet. Stop fussing with your robe!" Thranduil hissed with a good natured scowl as he batted at Legolas' hands. "Now, do act princely for at least this one day and then you can go back to your friends and do whatever it is you all get up to."

"Trouble?" Legolas suggested with a smile, "Don't worry father…I swear to be well mannered for this meeting. No talk of beheading smelly orc, nor of fighting off hordes of giant spiders, and certainly nothing about wisecracking dwarves and moody ranger kings." The prince laughed a bit and smiled at his father.

Thranduil gave him a hard look and Legolas sighed, why he tried to be humorous around his father when he was in a serious mood he didn't know. Just folding his hands in front of him and waiting for the much anticipated arrivals. Luckily it was not a long wait, the arriving party showed up only moments after Legolas had settled beside his father.

The small party of elves arrived on horseback; some of the finest horses that Legolas had ever beheld…well…none would compare to Shadowfax the Lord of all horses. Sighing as his thoughts drifted. Thranduil noticed his son was not paying attention and would have liked to have given him a good smack to the back of the head for it, but he just shook his head and let it go. His son's mind wandered far too much for his liking, but what could be done about it.

The king descended the steps and walked over to greet the new arrivals. Coming to the cloaked leader, or so he presumed, and looking over the magnificent red stallion which they rode. Short and fiery, but so calm under the touch of his rider.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, I hope your journey through the woods was not unpleasant." Thranduil said as he offered a slight bow of his head.

"It was very pleasant; your woods are very beautiful." The voice was soft and feminine and it slightly startled the king. The she-elf lowered her hood and smiled warmly at Thranduil, her bright green eyes sparkling with the beauty of the day as her long strawberry-blonde hair rippled in the gentle breeze. "I'm Lady Vanya of Lindon; it's my honour to meet you King Thranduil." The fair and beautiful she-elf bowed her head in respect before she climbed down from her mount and let him wander away, confident that he would return when he was needed.

Thranduil found himself staring at Vanya, she was…enchanting. Shaking his head slightly and nodding, "What happened to Lord Randir? I was expecting him."

"Oh, you haven't heard then. My father has gone to the Grey Lands beyond the sea. I suppose word travels slow to these lands in such times. You'll forgive me being the only one able to come and speak with you; I can imagine you have little desire to discuss such matters of trade with a woman." Vanya looked down softly, as if ashamed.

"No! No…not at all. I was just…just startled." Thranduil offered his arm to her, "Shall we?" There was a hint of a smile on his face which was startling in itself, considering that his wife had been the only one able to make the stern king smile in that way.

Legolas watched as his father guided the beautiful she-elf into the palace, her people following at a distance, and was surprised at seeing the smile and the small spring in his step! Mind you Legolas chalked it up to trying to be a gentleman…but then again he had never seen his father hold open a door for any other she-elf…nor pull out a chair for her to sit upon. With the exception of his mother. It was a somewhat welcome change to his dreary ghoulish existence.

Right away Thranduil's own people noticed his change! And within the hour there was much talk about Vanya and Thranduil. Legolas was pleased to see the change that his father's slightly elevated mood had made on all of Mirkwood. Even his father's silent protector, Suiauthon, seemed pleased…or at least he didn't scowl so much.

As it turned out, that would just be the start of all the joyful sightings of Thranduil and Vanya. The she-elf stayed much longer then was required. Why? She was taken with the strong stubborn king of Mirkwood and he was taken with her. Everyone was happy for the once sad elf. Even Legolas.

The prince leaned in the window, overlooking the forest and the courtyard. He was staring down, looking directly at the blooming garden that flourished at one side of the vast courtyard. It had been planted there for Legolas' mother as she had always loved to spend time caring for plants that were not naturally found in Mirkwood. It had always been so well kept by her soft and caring hands. But when she had died…Thranduil had not had the heart to care for the garden and so much of it had become overgrown and wild. Needless to say there was still beauty in the tangled mass of plants, even in the strange ivy that was slowly creeping all the way around the palace walls like it was trying to embrace all of Mirkwood.

Legolas was torn from the garden though as an odd noise drifted along the palace walls. He tilted his head to be certain he'd heard it right, looking down and staring upon Thranduil and Vanya. The pair, which seemed inseparable in the few weeks they'd spent together, had just entered into the garden…and Thranduil was laughing. Not the hard snorted laughter of a bitter king, but the joyful and peaceful laughter that Legolas was certain he would never hear again! He watched then silently as his father helped Vanya over to a vine wrapped bench of stone, sitting and holding her hands with his.

"Oh Vanya…you make me feel so young again." Thranduil spoke with a tenderness that had been lost for so long, caressing her cheek with his hand softly. "True…I still miss my wife for which my soul still aches at her passing. But I knew her well and if I had been the one to pass I would have wanted this for her…for her to find someone to make her happy again."

Vanya squeezed his hands and leaned in closer, pressing her forehead to her own gently, "And she would wish the same for you. I'm sure your mourning has lasted far too long for her likings. And your people seem so pleased as well."

"Bah! My people …my people hardly matter compared to you." He closed his eyes and smiled, "Vanya…Vanya…I wish you to be my wife. Become my queen." The king whispered softly as he looked her in the eyes, his own glittering with joy and peace at last.

"I will, oh Thranduil, I will be your wife." Vanya smiled and embraced him with a giggle as he picked her up and twirled her around before setting her back on the ground and kissing her gently. Holding the kiss as long as he dared before settling for holding her hands once more, "Shall we announce our union tonight?" She asked as they started out of the garden.

Legolas was stunned, his father…was getting _remarried!_ How could he do that? He'd sworn an oath to his wife to love her eternally no matter what happened! Then again…Legolas was happy for him, it was the first time his father had laughed and smiled that way since…that day. But still, Legolas felt a little betrayed. He couldn't imagine his father remarrying a woman he had spent so little time with, granted they had barely separated during her extended stay.

The Prince turned on his heel to go and speak with his father, alone. Glad to catch the elder elf alone in his chambers preparing for dinner and the announcement, not knocking as he barged in on his half naked father. Thranduil jumped and turned on Legolas with a scowl.

"Legolas Greenleaf! What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil was more then a little embarrassed; if his son had been any sooner he'd have caught the king in the nude. "You know to knock before barging into someone's chambers! What if you had mistakenly entered the wrong chambers and—"

"How could you marry that woman!?" Legolas demanded, cutting his father off before he could get in another word. "Does your vow to _my mother_ mean nothing to you? How could you ask such a thing in _her_ garden?" The Prince was just a little upset that his father would so easily cast off his former oath for this strange she-elf from a distant land. "How do you know she's not just trying to harm you? Do you even know her bloodlines? You could be marrying a common serving wench!"

Thranduil smacked his son, not hard, but hard enough to make him stop his rant. "Enough!" He roared in a frightening tone and instantly Legolas wished he hadn't spoken all those things. Thranduil pinned his son with a hard look before it softened and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Peace Legolas…peace." He took a slow breath and laid a hand on the young prince's shoulder, "I know you don't understand, I know you're angry with me…but try to listen. I still love your mother very much and everyday I think of her and how much I miss her. Everyday I ask why it was not me instead." Thranduil paused to make sure Legolas was listening, "But Legolas…I'm tired of being lonely and bitter and angry all the time. I feared I would never find peace…until Vanya came. She touches me in places where only you and your mother have touched me." Placing one of Legolas' hands over his heart and staring at him intently, "Legolas…my soul doesn't ache so badly when she's near…"

Legolas felt his father's steady heartbeat under his palm, so calm and so peaceful. The aura of pain that usually surrounded him was all but gone and his eyes seemed so much brighter. The younger elf nodded slowly and put his other hand on his father's shoulder, "Just don't forget about her…promise?"

The king pulled his son into a strong embrace, one that Legolas had not felt in a long time so he wrapped his arms around his father. "Never, Legolas…I'll never forget her so long as I draw breath." Thranduil whispered into his son's ear as he held him tight. There was a knock at the door and Thranduil gently let his son go, "We'll talk more later." He said as he turned to address other matters, "Enter."

Suiauthon stepped in and bowed. Legolas didn't care for the dark elf. He was said to be half-Drow and it showed evidently around all the Mirkwood elves. His hair was long and dark as night, his eyes almost matched. And unlike most elves his skin was a far darker. He never spoke a word, just grunting or scowling. Legolas was certain Suiauthon was always scowling at him and that was why he preferred his father's other protector, and captain of the guard, Imrathion. He entered the room behind Suiauthon. Unlike the half-Drow, Imrathion was very fair and bright, his long hair was perfectly golden and his eyes were always a bright grey. He smiled all the time and was always up for a conversation.

"King Thranduil, there's been word of some disturbance to the west of the palace. Not near enough to be too concerned, but not so far away as to be ignored." Imrathion said as he bowed and gave Legolas a smile before waiting for commands from his king.

Thranduil nodded, "Keep an eye on it and if things get more concerning send out a group to see what's what. And try to keep things quiet about this…tonight is a very special night, my friend." He smiled.

Imrathion nodded and bowed again, still he could not believe that one she-elf had made Thranduil so happy. Both guardians left the chambers and Legolas turned to follow. Leaving his father to get dressed and ready for the feast where he would proclaim his new love for Vanya. Legolas was still a little upset over the whole thing and he knew his father could tell, but he tried to hide it as best as he could. Perhaps it was time for his father to move on to someone new who could make him smile…and besides, he had promised not to forget his dead wife.

Still Legolas sighed, it would take some getting used to. Deciding he would not go to dinner that night, he wasn't sure he could bear to sit there and watch his father tell everyone that he was going to marry the she-elf from a distant land. So instead he went to see how things were going with Imrathion and Suiauthon. Stopping briefly by his own chambers to gather up his bow and twin blades and to switch into more fight worthy attire. Looking out the window as the skies grew dark with the falling of night over Mirkwood.

He arrived just in time to find Imrathion bringing in several of the warrior's horses, "So I take it things have taken a turn for the worse?" Legolas asked as he whistled to his own mount among the group of horses. The lean golden horse snorted and trotted over, snuffling and snorting as he searched Legolas for a treat. Which he happily found was an apple and a scratch behind his ear.

The warrior elf looked over at Legolas and nodded, "The scouts can't be sure if it's dwarves or spiders or orcs. In any case it needs to be investigated." Imrathion gave Legolas another glance and sighed, "And I suppose you're coming along as well?" More of a statement as he led his white mare from the herd of horses to stand next to Legolas.

The Prince nodded, "It's better then staying here to listen to my father do something I wish he would not do."

"Declare his love for Vanya?" Imrathion again stated more then asked.

Legolas gave the fair elf a look as they mounted, "You knew?"

"Your yelling could be heard clearly down the hall, Prince." Imrathion smirked as he chuckled softly at Legolas' embarrassment. "Don't worry, young one, only Suiauthon and myself heard…and it was no surprise to us." Suiauthon grunted from Legolas' other side and nearly made him fall from his horse with the start that gave him.

Suiauthon had a thing for silently sneaking up on Legolas, even on the back of his dark-bay stallion. The horse was shaggy and not nearly as fair as the other horses, his mane was long and gave him a matching look to that of his rider. Legolas guessed that was why Suiauthon picked the stocky horse as his mount.

"Well, let's be off, shall we?" Imrathion smiled as he looked at the other mounted elves and then lead them out of the palace walls without having to give a command.

Legolas followed him closely as they headed off in search of the mysterious disturbance. At least it kept his mind off what his father was doing. He'd probably get a stern talking to later about missing the announcement, but that was something he was used to by now. And in the end he knew his father meant well. Legolas just heaved a sigh and looked around the dark forest, his keen eyes aiding those of the others that walked along in silence. The forest was alive at night, shadows moved differently and there were an untold number of strange noises from the beasts that lurked in the shadows. But such things were common in Mirkwood and were not unsettling to those who knew.

There was a strange noise ahead, truly a strange noise that drew everyone's gaze. Imrathion halted his mount to listen, the others stopping as well. Yes…there was a noise that did not belong in Mirkwood. It sounded like someone trying to hide their footfalls…a lot of someone's. Imrathion softly drew his stout elegant bow from his back and silently notched an arrow. Legolas heard the others softly pulling their own weapons of choice as he reached for his own sleek bow.

The group waited tensely, ready for whatever foe this might be. Not even the horses moved, they were as silent as horses could be. Tensed and waiting for commands from their riders. Legolas heard the noise cease and wondered if their enemies had spotted them…that was very unlikely, they were well hidden with all the dense growth and dim light.

"Attack!" The attack came from behind and then in front and then from all sides! It wasn't orcs or spiders or dwarves, it was men. Legolas let his arrow fly with a sick realization that they had walked right into an ambush! Wheeling his mount under him with the barest hint of pressure from his calf as he continued to loosen arrows into the attacking masses. Pulling his twin blades shortly as the fighting became too close quartered for any kind of accuracy with a bow.

Imrathion cried out behind him and Legolas turned to see that the elf had been dealt a blow to his shoulder blade, the bolt from a crossbow embedded deep into his flesh and mostly disabling his left arm. The arm which he used to wield his sleek elven blade that now fell to the forest floor. He grimaced with pain and gripped tight to his mare's mane as she reared up and struck out at a man warrior that had come too close to her wounded rider. Legolas rushed to his aid, slashing down two more attackers as he went.

"We need to leave!" Imrathion hissed through clenched teeth, looking at Legolas. His eyes went round and he lunged forwards, grabbing Legolas by the front of his tunic. The crossbow bolt aimed right at the back of the Prince's head, a shot that surely would have killed him, shot past his face by mere breaths. The rough feathers actually grazing Legolas' temple hard enough to leave a deep gash!

Legolas gave a cry of surprise, nearly falling from his stallion's back as he gave Imrathion a thankful look before he turned and put an arrow right through the man who had nearly killed him. Now normally Men were not the enemies of the elves of Mirkwood. But there were always the odd few that hated them…

"Fall back!" Imrathion cried, "Back to the walls!" He shouted, his warriors followed the order without question. The men in this group outnumbered them and had wounded many as a result of sheer numbers. But they would not stand a chance against the elven archers that stood guard at the walls.

Suiauthon took up the rear, seeming to have not suffered a single wound himself as they raced back to the palace walls and the safety of the archers. Sure enough within seconds of arriving back at the palace the sharp twangs and whistles that came from so many bows and arrows was heard. And then silence. The spiders would eat well this night.

Legolas helped Imrathion to the healers and sat there with him as the bolt was pulled from his shoulder. Lingering at the door was Suiauthon, glaring and scowling as usual. Legolas paid him no attention as a healer looked at the gash on his temple. The prince found it odd that the half-Drow managed to escape harm, but he didn't feel the need to ask how.

"Perhaps you should be off to bed, Legolas." Imrathion grimaced as the healer cleansed his shoulder, "We'll have much to explain to your father come morning."

Legolas nodded his agreement as he took his leave once his gash was tended to. He wondered how things had gone over at the dinner, but he wasn't going to ask. Heading off to his own chambers and laying down on the bed to allow his mind to wander off into his eleven dreams and rest his weary body and mind from all the goings on of Mirkwood.

* * *

*"My Heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my love."

Vanya-Beautiful

Suiauthon-War Like

Imrathion-Valley

Yeah…the names have meanings, just in case you want to know ^^. NOW, feel free to review...I know there's a lot to wonder about and I know you'll all have to wait and see just how Legolas gets into the trouble that he was in in the previous chapter. ;D wonder and wait ^^


	3. Broken Blood

Sorry about the wait everyone. Things got busy! XD suckish much...ANYwho ^^ Thanks for reviewing! And do enjoy!

* * *

Some months had passed since the announcement of the wedding and since the attack of the Men on Mirkwood. Legolas, as he had anticipated, had gotten quite a lecture about missing the feast and how it reflected his princely manners, which was poorly. Legolas didn't blame his father for that, he blamed Vanya. He was still very unhappy about her soon-to-be-union to his father and for that reason Legolas openly avoided both Vanya and Thranduil. Legolas spent most of his time with Imrathion, and the silent glaring Suiauthon, going on patrols or practicing with new warriors to be. It helped to keep his mind from the wedding that was being planned. But there was only so long he could ignore the obvious.

That day was a fortnight before the wedding when his father cornered him in a hall with a few of the palace's finest tailors in tow. Some were still pinning pieces of the royal green fabrics that Thranduil wore even though he told them to stop.

"My Lord if you would just hold still one more minute…"

"I must speak to my son." Thranduil hissed and grabbed Legolas by the arm before he could flee, "Legolas stop! You've avoided me long enough!" Holding his son still as he ran a hand through his hair, "Legolas, please…talk to me. I don't understand why you're so hateful towards Vanya…she's been nothing but kind and is it not good enough that she's brought a happiness to my heart again?"

Legolas jerked his arm free and looked at his father firmly. "It's wonderful that she makes you so happy! But…I still don't like the idea of her as my new mother and the new queen to our people! I don't like her. I think you fell in love far too fast and marrying her so soon will only end in tragedy!" He snapped as he turned away. "You dared to ask her that in my mother's garden of all places…and have you heard? She wants to go in the garden and trim the plants! No one but your former wife should be allowed to touch such a sacred place!"

Thranduil took a deep breath, "Aiya…Legolas, what harm would it cause to allow her to tend the overgrown garden? Your mother would most certainly have wanted someone to care for it, don't you think? And I know this is moving fast, but when you get to be my age you'll understand that acting slowly on something you know is right will turn out poorly. Now I want you to stop all this non-sense and get fitted for a more suitable robe for the wedding." Leaving with the tailors right behind him.

The younger elf scowled and huffed, but he reluctantly fled the window to go to find his own tailors to fit him for the wedding. After all…his father expected him to bear witness to the bond and to present the rings as a sign of well wishes. He wasn't going to wish them well, not any time soon in any case. The rest of the kingdom would wish them both well, in fact, many already had. He was certain his father's throne room had not been so full of flowers and gifts since his first marriage and then his son's birth. Still, Legolas was not happy. It seemed that the roles had switched. The unhappy father becoming carefree and loving while the once carefree son became moody and unpleasant.

Legolas was pleasantly surprised to discover Imrathion in the tailoring room getting fitted for his own ceremonial robes. Smiling at Legolas as he saw the young elf enter in the mirror, "Ah, Prince, I wondered when you might show up. Your father left in a hurry to find you with some very unhappy elves with pins trying to follow." Chuckling softly.

"Yes, he found me in much a similar manner." Legolas beamed, taking off his tunic at the command of a lithe dark haired she-elf who then directed him over to a place near Imrathion and started draping fabrics on him. "So you will attend the wedding then?"

"If there is no trouble outside the palace that needs me then yes, Legolas, I will be there near the front to watch the bonding of your father and his wonderful wife-to-be. And so will Suiauthon." Nodding to the half-Drow who stood next to him where Legolas had not spotted him.

Suiauthon merely grunted in response and stared back into the mirror to observe the progress of his own garbs. He looked rather unimpressed with the whole idea, but then again…he never seemed impressed with anything. Legolas mentally shrugged and looked back to Imrathion.

"I wish my father was not marrying a strange elf." The young prince said softly.

Imrathion looked at Legolas and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder, "Do you think he will love her more then your mother?" He paused, "Or he'll lover her more then _you_?" When Legolas didn't reply the answer was obvious, squeezing the younger elf's shoulder softly. "Legolas…don't think for a moment that your father will ever love anyone more then you and your mother. He holds you both very near to his heart and everyday he tells me how much he misses her still. But Vanya curbs his pain…makes him the brighter king we all knew from long ago. You may still be unhappy for a long time to come…but you'll learn to accept and love her too one day." And with that said he moved back to looking in the mirrors.

Legolas said nothing more. It was true what Imrathion had said…it was all true. Legolas was certain one day he would accept the strange she-elf…but that day was not in his near future. In his near future he would fake his acceptance to please his father and he would spend as much time away from the palace as was possible.

Suiauthon slipped from the room as the silence continued. His robes laying to the side to be finished later. Giving Legolas and Imrathion a long look before he vanished into the halls. Once he was gone Imrathion leaned in closer to Legolas, "Some of the others are planning a little party…will you join us?" He whispered with a devious sort of smirk, it wasn't the first party of the weeks…and it certainly would not be the last.

The young prince looked over at his friend and smiled slowly, "I think I will." He nodded. A celebration was just what he needed with all the stress of this wedding. He could hardly hold still long enough for the tailor to finish his robe and then he was out the door with Imrathion, heading to the party that was being held well out of the view of Thranduil's sight, that being the royal stables which were currently empty of all horses.

Legolas was glad to see many of the elves from the patrols and scouting parties that he had taken part in, even the silent Suiauthon was there in a corner of the stables, and as soon as Imrathion appeared the party began! Some different types of ale had been brought and there was much talking and some music and dancing when several of the kitchen maids came out. Legolas drank very little, yet his head had begun to spin. He chalked it up to the strange tasting ale Suiauthon had handed him; it wasn't something he'd had before.

His vision became slightly blurry and he stumbles a bit before Imrathion laid a steadying hand on his shoulder, "You alright, Legolas?"

"I…um…everything is…spinning." Legolas spoke slowly as it was becoming difficult to find the words. "I think…I think I need to sit down." But he never made it that far. The cup of ale fell from his limp grasp as his knees buckled. The cool dirt pressed against his cheek as he fell forwards onto his face. A low moan escaped him as his eyes fluttered shut. He heard people racing around, their motions muted. Something was going on, but Legolas would never know…his mind slipping away into oblivion as the drug coursed through his body…fleeting moments invaded his unconscious mind though.

_Several hands picking him up, not gently, and carrying him._

_The command to be silent as a door was opened._

_A gasp._

_Being tossed down…_

_Then more blackness._

The throbbing behind his eyes was what drew his body from its drug induced paralysis. Legolas ached all over, his fingers were stiff and his tongue felt swollen. His eyes felt puffy and the lids scratched like sand as he opened them. This was the chamber next to his fathers, the one that had been made up for Vanya…what was he doing here? Legolas' senses slowly returned and he could smell the sickly tangy scent of blood. Who was bleeding? Him?

Looking down he saw his hands, they were sticky with dried blood! That was enough to jolt Legolas fully upright and he caught a glimpse of exactly whose blood was on his hands.

Vanya lay on her bed, eyes wide and glassy…her heart impaled by one of Legolas' twin blades. The covers were torn back and there was a hand mark in the bruises around her neck. He night gown was torn and her hair was fanned out around her head in a halo…the bed itself was covered by her blood…

Legolas was horror-stricken. He didn't do this! He wouldn't do this! He had certainly disliked her, but not nearly enough to kill her in cold-blood! Panicking, Legolas lurched to his feet and almost instantly fell back over on the floor thanks to the twine attached to his ankle which pulled over a table with several vases on it.

The resulting crash brought a maid in from her place in the room across the hall. She opened the door and saw Legolas gaining his feet and then she saw Vanya. Her face paled and she screamed! Legolas gasped and froze stiff as she continued to scream for help for anyone. In merely moments Thranduil, Imrathion, and a handful of guards stood in the doorway staring.

Thranduil looked…devastated. Breathing raggedly as tears of agony filled his eyes, staring at the dead she-elf who he had loved dearly. The agony turned to rage as he looked at Legolas, "H-how could you?" Tears streaked down his face as he shouted, "How could you?"

Legolas shook his head, his face pale and his eyes wide. "I didn't…"

Thranduil glared at his with such hatred that Legolas swore he could feel it. _**"Seize him!"**_ The king shouted as he pointed at his son. The guards didn't hesitate and lunged into the room to grab the prince.

But Legolas had no desire to be caught, bolting across the room and jumping off the balcony to the tree below. He quickly clambered down the trunk and whistled for his horse, the stallion coming in a flash, not missing a stride as he gripped the horse's mane and raced out of the palace gate and into Mirkwood. The guards gave chase for several long minutes, but Legolas' mount easily outpaced them and soon they could find mo trace of the horse and rider.

Thranduil went to the bed and delicately removed the blade, cradling the dead she-elf in his arms as he tenderly closed her eyes and kissed her cold brow. Her death cut deeply into his heart and soul. It caused him physical pain as he held her and cried. Tears streaking down his face and rolling into her long hair, leaving dark damp lines. Imrathion laid a hand comfortingly on Thranduil's shoulder.

"What is your will, my friend?"

Thranduil swallowed a sob and looked up at Imrathion with deep fury, "Hunt him down…bring him back. Alive. Hire mercenaries if you have to! Just bring him back!" Thranduil moaned and looked back to his dead fiancé.

Imrathion nodded, "We'll bring your son back for you, Thranduil."

"I have no son!" Shouted the king as he gathered Vanya in his arms and staggered out into the hall, the news spread fast and a deep sorrow filled Mirkwood palace, deeper then the last. The betrayal of Legolas and the murder of Vanya brought back the bitter elf king, worse…he was hateful now. His heart demanded penance for this action! Sending word out to all of Middle Earth that Legolas Greenleaf was a fugitive and a reward was being offered for his capture and return to Mirkwood palace.

He would have the fiend brought to justice…no matter what the cost.

* * *

Oh no! T.T Poor King...so sad...*sniffs* Review! ;)


	4. Rainy Days

Well, here's kind of an action filler XD It still won't point out what's going on so you'll all have to suffer with waiting for the next chappy ^^ Evil, aren't I? (I know that's bad grammer, but w/e XD) ANYwho, do enjoy! Thanks for the reviews too! Love to hear about what your thoughts are!

* * *

The Leaf and Bark inn was crowded in the small unmapped town of Middle Earth. It was near enough to Mirkwood for the sake of weary Men trading with the Elves having a place to rest without fear of giant spiders. That night was no different then any other, besides the fact that it was raining; there were a few assorted traders at the counter drinking their ale and making idle chat with the innkeeper. A thick smoke from their pipes filled the cozy room as they listened for the latest gossip concerning Mirkwood to see if it was a safe enough time to trade.

The elderly, fat, innkeeper wiped down a mug with a filthy rag as he leaned closer to the four heavyset traders. "I don't advise you going in there unless you're bringing in the murderer of the King's fiancé."

"King Thranduil's fiancé was killed?" The blonde man with a beard questioned with obvious shock. "He just announced the wedding, did he not?"

"Indeed! She was killed not three nights ago while she slept! And by none other then the Prince himself!" The innkeeper shook his head and reached for another mug to clean, "Word is that he never liked the she-elf…probably was plotting the killing from the very start."

The four nodded slowly and puffed smoke out their pipes, the blonde man spoke again. "And how much is the bounty? What are the conditions?"

"The Prince traitor is to be taken alive and the bounty is nearly half of the Mirkwood treasury! The King wants him to serve his punishment badly it seems. I've heard rumour…just rumour…that some bounty hunters from a distant land are coming by the King's own request! He bought their services being that they're the best in the business of tracking down wanted men."

The inn door opened softly and closed only slightly louder. All five men looked over to observe the dripping stranger that stood just inside the door with a sodden cloak, the hood pulled well over their face. The stranger moved too gracefully to be a man…laying a lithe, pale, hand on the counter with a small purse of coins.

"I require a room and a place for my horse." The stranger said softly.

The round innkeeper nodded and handed over a room key as he took the coins offered, grabbing his coat as he went to tend the elven mount that stood calmly in the rain. The elven stranger moved past the four traders to the fire across the room. The four ragged men watched the elf intently, one nudging the blonde haired man and grunting.

"Coming or going, friend?" The blonde asked, taking a long pull on his pipe.

"Going." Was the short reply.

"Where to?"

There was a long pause, "Gondor."

The men murmured and whispered a few moments before the blonde spoke up again, "What business do you have at the White City?"

"My business is my own." The reply was blunt and fierce, followed by a soft sigh as the strange elf fled from the common room to find the accommodations they had been given. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was better then sleeping in the rain, closing the door and drawing the curtains shut before Legolas dared remove the hood from his head. He'd had to barter with several untrustworthy men to get clothes and supplies as he had fled the palace without being able to take anything but the coins in his purse and the lone twin blade.

He started a small fire in the fireplace of his room and hung his clothes to dry nearby. He placed his boots by the bed with his single blade and a crude bow and set of arrows, then the elf sat, in his undergarments, on the lumpy straw mattress. Legolas put his head in his hands and heaved a sigh. It had been three days since he allegedly murdered Vanya, three days of hiding in the woods and avoiding the patrols sent by his father. He was still in shock that his father had reacted so quickly to the scene…then again, Legolas had looked as guilty as anyone might be who had just murdered a queen.

Legolas groaned and closed his eyes, he hadn't killed her. He didn't even remember what had happened after he passed out at the party! Well, he had fleeting images, but they were too indistinctive for him to place. And the voices…aiya…they all sounded the same. The blonde haired elf growled with frustration and stood to pace the small room. He needed help from his friends. First he would go to his long time friend, Aragorn, and hope that the man could offer assistance in discovering what was truly going on.

Why would someone wish to frame him? Legolas just couldn't see what was gained from it. His father would be a devastated wreck; he'd do whatever was advised of him in that state of mind. But only by those he most trusted. Imrathion certainly was the next closest to Thranduil, after Legolas, but he was the protector of the king. But then there was Suiauthon, he too was close to the king…and he was a half-Drow. _The best Drow is a dead Drow…_perhaps he was planning something with those wild men that attacked them that one night. The Drow had returned unwounded and looking more upset then usual to see Legolas was alright.

Legolas rubbed his temple and sighed. The dark elf had also passed him the drugged drink. The evidence was stacking up against him. But still, what was there to gain from framing him and killing Vanya? The prince could not put a finger on the reason, but he was certain Aragorn would know. Laying on the bed with a slow sigh and rubbing the tips of his cold ears, he would rest now and get an early start in the morning. Pulling the rough blanket up to his chin and letting his mind fade into elven dreams.

The prince was hardly _asleep_ long before the door to his room opened with a soft creak. He sat bolt upright and reached for the blade at the side of his bed, but it was far too late. He was pinned back on the bed by two heavy bodies that reeked of ale and pipe smoke and bodily odours. Legolas kicked under the weight of the two men, head butting one and kneeing the other in his stomach. Both fell away and he leaped from the bed to discover they were the traders he'd passed at the counter. Looking for his blade to discover a third man holding it, running his filthy hands over the sharp edge.

"Greetings _Prince_…I hope we didn't disturb you." The dark haired man fingering Legolas' blade sneered, "You know…if you're trying to go unnoticed you might want to try trading your horse."

Legolas glared and backed up as the other two men started towards him again. They didn't look very happy with him and he was hardly surprised. His shoulders pressed against the wall and he mentally cursed.

_Trapped._

The pair of traders lunged at him and for a moment Legolas put up a decent fight, until one managed to grab him by the hair. The elf was repulsed by the filthy man touching his perfect hair, twisting it and pulling strands right from the roots rather painfully. Legolas hissed in pain and gripped the man's hand with both of his, trying to pry the fingers from his hair. But it was all in vain. Before he knew it they were twisting a thin strip of rawhide around his wrists and started to manhandle him out of the room. But they were halted by the fourth blonde haired man. He had drawn his long sword and now held it at the ready.

"Let him go." He commanded firmly.

"Irilde, what are you…?" The dark haired man didn't get the chance to finish as the hilt of the sword was thrust into his chin and felled him like an ox! The other two were startled and released Legolas instantly to gather the fallen man. Cutting their losses and heading below for more ale it seemed.

Irilde watched them go before he cut the tight leather bonds on Legolas' wrists, "You should leave, right away, prince."

Legolas rubbed his wrists and scowled softly at the bruising that was starting already. He looked at the odd scruffy blonde man and his brow creased, "Why did you help me?" He wanted to know why this man was willing to help despite knowing who he was. "You could have easily handed me over for the bounty on my head…why didn't you?"

The man sighed and pushed his blade back into its place at his side, "I owed a debt to someone. It was a debt for him saving my life. I consider it paid now, so come morning if you're still here I won't stop them again." His tone turned menacing, but Legolas could hear the forced tone. Still he said nothing, merely nodding and watching the man descend the stairs.

Legolas locked the door once more and jammed a chair under the doorknob. Grabbing his still sodden clothes and redressing. He retrieved his blade and strapped it to his back with the bow and arrows before throwing on his cloak and hopping out the window and back into the pouring rain. He swiftly strode to the stable-like shack to retrieve his stallion. Rubbing his nose and pressing his forehead to the horse's neck.

"Forgive me my friend…it's not safe here." Legolas whispered and lead the stallion from his stall, "We'll rest soon…I promise." The beast snorted and pawed as Legolas mounted up and nudged the horse ahead, trying to keep him as dry as possible with the cloak as they disappeared into the rain once more.

Irilde returned to his men and paid for several rounds of ale, which seemed to more then make up for letting Legolas go. They didn't ask him about it again that night, not ever the dark haired man when he awoke from the blow. He merely shook his head and asked what they were drinking. Eventually his companions staggered off to bed and left Irilde to his pipe smoking, staring into the flames of the fireplace and blowing circles of smoke with methodical sighs.

The inn door squelched open loudly on its hinges and a single being walked inside. There were many more riders, cloaked, outside in the rain. Their mounts all dark and silent as they waited for their leader's return. Irilde counted at least a dozen of the strange beings and shuddered, looking over to the solitary being that moved to the counter. The innkeeper hesitantly moved closer when a gloved hand beckoned him and once close enough the fat man was grabbed and his face was pressed roughly against the counter!

The pinned man gave a fearful cry and whimpered, "What do you want?" He squealed in a horrified voice. "Don't hurt me!" The figure bent over and whispered into the man's ear. The innkeeper listened intently and nodded rapidly, "I saw the horse! _I did!_ His rider is just upstairs in the first room to the left!"

"The elf is gone." Irilde said suddenly, "He left hours ago…out the window."

The dark being looked over; face shrouded by shadows from the hood of the long cloak. Letting the innkeeper go…the being slowly walked over, stopping several feet from the blonde man and looking him over. Irilde tried to remain totally calm under the intense stare. Then the being was upon him! Gripping his neck and slamming him back into the wall with such force Irilde could have sworn it was not a single person who'd done such a task! Steely fingers closed around his throat like an iron trap, choking the life right from him even though the blonde man kicked and fought.

Irilde was just about to fade into darkness when the being released him, still holding him to the wall though, and leaned in close to whisper something darkly in the man's ear. "I'd watch my step if I were you…once I've captured the elf…I'll come for you." Then the being was gone, striding out the door and back into the rain. The thunder of hooves in the mud confirmed the leaving of the strange party to give chase to their quarry.

The blonde trader rubbed his neck and coughed as he watched the door for a long time. He was getting out of this place…come morning he was going far, far, away. That was a bounty hunter the likes of which had not been seen in many long years and it was not something Irilde wanted on his trail. He was going to go back to his wife and have many children on their farm and never leave her again. Going to his room silently and felling pity for the Prince…he had to deal with those monstrous bounty hunters all alone…

Legolas wasn't happy about having to ride through the rain. It was numbing his ears and making a once normally content ride miserable. His mount disliked the rain even more it seemed and finally the stallion stopped walking altogether, no amount of coaxing would make the horse go any further. So Legolas reluctantly looked for shelter, finding a large willow-like tree providing good enough shelter from the rain. The stallion more then happily trotted inside the dryer area, shook himself dry, and then stood to one side to sleep. Legolas bunched up some dead undergrowth and lay under his sodden cloak on the dead brush of a bed. He was too tired to climb the tree to find a branch to rest on and the forest floor was rather warm right there.

Heaving a sigh, Legolas again let his mind start to wander and for a while he was swept away into his peaceful elven dreams. He dreamed…back in his past, with his mother and father. They were laughing. His mother was holding him in the calm pool on the edge of the river, "That's it, my child, you're swimming now." She praised as she scooped him up and hugged him.

Legolas beamed and nuzzled his little face into her neck, "I like swimming, Nana." He said happily.

It was at that moment Thranduil, who had been sitting in the water nearby, snuck up behind his wife and made a sign for Legolas to be silent as he grabbed her and pulled them both into the water and effectively onto his lap. Legolas squealed with laughter as his mother gave a surprised gasp and then laughed warmly.

It was such a happy moment in his past…

The prince jolted awake as his golden stallion nudged him roughly in the stomach. Legolas almost groaned loudly, but the look his horse gave him suggested it was best to be silent. Patting the beast as he slowly gained his feet, feeling stiff and very cold from his wet clothing, and looked out beyond the shelter of the willow. Thankfully its branches drooped over all the way to the ground and were thick enough to hide them well from unwanted attention.

He carefully looked out and froze stiff at what he saw. There were at least a dozen strange cloaked beings on horseback mulling around the area. Bounty hunters. His father must have called for them. These were not like any he'd ever seen before. They gave off such a dark power that Legolas could feel the chill right in his soul.

At least it was no longer raining…but the rains had done well to hide his tracks. Watching the beings closely as they examined the soggy grounds and murmured in low tones. Several times one passed close to the tree where Legolas and his mount were hiding, but without solid tracks it seems the hunters were stumped as to where Legolas was. It seemed like hours before they headed out again, racing off down the road to see if he'd raced ahead during the night.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief and embraced his mount around the neck, "What would I do without you?" He breathed thanks to the Valar and then set out with his stallion once more. He followed the road and the tracks of the bounty hunters, they went at a pace, even on the muddy ground, and Legolas dreaded to think of what would happen should they find him.

He shook his head. That could not happen! Not until he got things sorted out. Turning off the main road as he set his sights on Gondor. Aragorn would help him…the man always knew what to do in such cases. Urging his mount to hurry, time was not on his side…not with those beings on his trail…

* * *

OH NO! Bounty Hunters! Evil ones by the look of things...scary! Review though ^^


	5. Best Friends

Well, things are starting to heat up, no? Hehe, oh don't you worry...I'm just warming up! Things get a lot hotter and a lot more interesting! Twists and turns will start showing up out of the blue so I hope you have your seatbelts fastened securely! XD AnyWHO...thanks for the reviews! AND enjoy the new chappy!

* * *

The night was clear, but dark, a new moon was out and the only light came from the stars. It had been just a little over a fortnight since Vanya's murder and the rain had finally cleared. It was a mostly peaceful night, the usual patrol returning from an encounter with some spiders. The elven warriors turned out better then the spiders, as usual. Speaking softly amongst each other about the still missing prince traitor and the news of some bounty hunters that were out chasing him down.

Imrathion stood nearby the gate as he rubbed mud from his mare's flanks, he'd become oddly distant since that unfortunate day. Most believed it was because of his close relationship with the king and his son. Imrathion didn't deny their assumptions and when questioned he would explain how he felt as if his own brother had betrayed him. But for the most part they left the elf alone, considering he was the only one that Thranduil would speak with. The elf sighed smoothly and patted the slight mare on the neck, "Good as new, hmm?" The horse merely snorted and gave him a nuzzle before going to eat with the other horses.

Imrathion turned to go to his room and ran straight into Suiauthon, the half-Drow standing stiffly before him with a rather dark look on his face. "Suiauthon! You startled me." Imrathion made to move by his friend, but the dark elf blocked him, putting a hand on his chest and glaring. "Something the matter?" Getting no response Imrathion nodded almost thoughtfully, "You know…you should watch your back, _my friend_, there's been much talk about Legolas' partner in crime. I'm sure you've heard he didn't act alone."

Suiauthon still glared, his hand resting aggressively on Imrathion's chest in clear warning. Then as silently and quickly as he'd come, he vanished into the night. Imrathion breathed a heavy sigh of relief and watched the half-blood closely. He was acting unusual lately. Going out alone at night, staying out for days at a time, and he was keeping close tabs on Thranduil and Imrathion. Then again, Imrathion was keeping a close eye on him too.

He followed after the dark elf at a distance, watching as the being began to collect provisions and gear. He was leaving and this time he was not going to return. Imrathion hid carefully to observe Suiauthon as the elf grabbed his dark bay from his place among the other horses and mounted up. He started towards the gates and Imrathion scowled softly. He reached out and grabbed a passing guard, dragging him into the shadows as Suiauthon trotted by, "Gather some men. Follow him. If he tries to leave Mirkwood lines…arrest him."

"Yes sir!" The elf nodded vigorously and jogged off to gather a small troop.

As Imrathion started inside the palace he heard the soft hoof beats of the small group of warriors following the Drow. Nodding to himself, they would bring him back if there was trouble…he didn't want Suiauthon getting too far with this murder still very much unsolved. He passed by Thranduil's chambers on the way to his own, humming softly to himself as he went.

"Imrathion?" The warrior elf faltered a step and then turned to address the very weary looking Thranduil. "Can we speak?" The King's hoarse voice filled with a mixture of pain and depression.

"Certainly, my friend." Imrathion nodded and entered the chambers silently. He'd spent many nights in the room in the past weeks trying to comfort the king. "What is troubling you?" Gesturing for Thranduil to sit in his favourite chair before the fireplace.

The weary king sighed and sank heavily into the chair, "Many things…" He paused and put his head in his hands, "Do you think I acted too quickly? In pointing the finger at my…son?" He looked to Imrathion as the elf sat nearby, "Do you think I should have let him explain? I…I just keep seeing his face…he looked confused…didn't he?"

Imrathion laid a hand on the king's shoulder, "You did the right thing. Legolas was not confused because you accused him wrongfully. He was confused about his being caught in the act. And if he was so innocent he would not have fled the kingdom. Nothing says I'm guilty like running away. No…Thranduil…you did the right thing and when the bounty hunters bring him back you can fully enact justice upon him."

Thranduil nodded and put a hand on the one on his shoulder, "I suppose you're right…I just don't know why he'd do it. My own son…why? Why did he have to…to kill her?" Tears started to trickle down his cheeks once more as he began to weep mournfully. It was all he did, cry or rage…either way no one liked to be around him in his current state of mind.

"Only he can explain that, Thranduil. And he will, if I have to force the words from him by my own hands I swear to you he will speak up for his crimes!" Imrathion looked into Thranduil's eyes firmly, "I will personally bring him in to you if you desire. He's no longer my friend and I would be more then happy to bring him to you."

The king rubbed his face and heaved a sigh, "Go join the bounty hunters in their search. Bring him back to me…I want him to know my pain…" Thranduil slowly rose from his chair, aided by Imrathion, and walked over to his bed. "Promise me you will make him feel my pain every second he's in your hands…until I can do so myself." Imrathion helped him lay back on the bed, it was clear Thranduil was exhausted and Imrathion wondered if he ever rested long anymore. He'd have the healers bring up a soothing drink with a sleeping drug later.

Taking the king's hand as he started to close his weary eyes, for he was truly beyond the breaking point, Imrathion nodded. "I promise to carry out your will, my friend. Now rest easy…" Squeezing the hand and then softly taking his leave as Thranduil lulled into a restless sleep.

He quietly left the room and headed straight to the healer to get the draft for Thranduil. The trip was brief and the healer was off with the soothing herbal tea, heading up to the king's room to deliver it. Imrathion just sighed and set off towards his own room again, but he didn't get far before he heard his name being called once more. This time when he turned he was facing a younger elf, a newer warrior. He was panting and had a red mark on the side of his face as if he'd been struck by someone.

"Captain! It's Suiauthon." The younger elf indicated him to follow, "We arrested him for trying to leave Mirkwood." At this news Imrathion sprinted past the younger elf with an unsatisfied hiss.

He arrived in the courtyard in mere moments to find situation being held on his knees by two strong elves. Even as strong as they were they appeared to be straining to hold him down. The half-Drow's lips curled into a scowl as he saw Imrathion approach. Glaring daggers at the other guardian of the king.

"Where were you going, Suiauthon?" Imrathion demanded, but as usual there was no reply. He glanced around at the small group of assorted warriors, they bore scars from the battle of trying to capture just this one dark elf. "Where's his mount?"

"Dead sir." One elf said, nursing a cut lip, "It was trying to kill us I swear."

Imrathion looked down at the half-Drow again, "He trained it to fight to the death should he come unseated in battle." His eyes locked with hate filled ones…ones that promised retribution. "Where were you going?" This time the half dark elf took a deep breath, as if to speak…and spit full in Imrathion's face! He flinched and slowly wiped the saliva from his face, shaking his head, "You've all but sealed your fate, my friend, so speak up now or consider yourself a criminal."

The half-blood said nothing, he just glared. Imrathion nodded and the pair of elves began to wrestle him to his feet and force him below to the dungeons. "Put him in the lowest cell…and none of you will say a word about this to anyone! Is that understood?" Imrathion looked at the others firmly as they nodded and swore to keep quiet. He nodded and watched his former friend being dragged into the dungeons. He wasn't going to tell Thranduil until he had Suiauthon speaking. There was no point in having him unless he was speaking!

Imrathion glanced at the stars starting to fade with the rising sun, more storm clouds were gathering to the west. He sighed and went off to his room to get some rest, he had a feeling that he would not be getting a great deal in the coming weeks…

He wasn't the only one who was getting little rest. Legolas had been on the run non-stop since he'd run away. He rested very little and ate on horseback. Keeping to the side roads and out of the open as much as he could. He hadn't seen the bounty hunters since they nearly caught him that morning after the inn incident and not knowing where they were was making Legolas paranoid. Being hunted really was playing on his nerves and several times he had attacked thin air when a twig had snapped.

Legolas' mount was weary now. His hooves dragged along the ground and his head was low, tired and worn as his rider. But like any loyal mount he stayed with Legolas and gave all that he could to help, by now realizing that his rider was in trouble. The big stallion trotted along the damp ground, snorting a bit.

"I know, my friend, I know…it's not much further now." Legolas said in a hoarse tone as he patted the beast's neck. His voice sounded weak and shrill, caused from its lack of use. He didn't sing or hum or talk much, too fearful it might bring the bounty hunters down on him. Legolas was trail weary too. He just wanted to lay down in a ditch and close his eyes and rest. It wasn't normal, but being so exhausted all the time made him feel ill.

His eyes looked ahead as they finally came into view of Gondor. Relief spread through him and he felt new energy sluicing through him. Legolas' stallion must have felt the same way for his head rose up and his feet rose higher as he picked up speed. It still took them several long hours to reach the walls, but that hardly mattered. Legolas actually felt safer now that he knew his friend would help him. The guards opened the gates idly and allowed Legolas entrance without question.

He gladly handed his mount over to someone to have him cared for before making his way up to Aragorn's throne room. Nodding to the guards at the doors as they opened them, again without question, allowing the prince into the great hall of the King of Gondor.

Aragorn was off to one side, standing and speaking with the captain of his guards. As soon as he noticed Legolas he gasped and sent the man away, walking over briskly and clasping Legolas by the shoulders. "Legolas! You look horrible! Come. Sit!" Forcing Legolas to have a seat on one of the many stone benches in the hall. He then took a seat next to the elf and looked at him closely, "Legolas, what in Middle Earth have you been doing?"

"Oh Aragorn…there is not enough time in a decade to explain what's happened." Legolas sighed, suddenly feeling so tired. He slouched and his eyelids drooped. "And I'm so very tired…you'll forgive me if I leave my explanation until I've had some rest…it's been a long ride here my friend…"

Aragorn nodded his understanding and quickly helped his elven friend to a spare chamber where he could rest. And he did. Hours ticked by and Aragorn patiently waited for his friend to wake, there was some troubling rumours that he'd heard and wanted to address right away. The time still went on without the elf waking and Aragorn wished Arwen would come home soon. She'd gone to visit Elrond and her brothers for some time, Aragorn had planned to go as well as soon as some council meetings were through. Were it not for Legolas' arrival he would have left that very night.

Legolas stirred slowly, gladly accepting the food and drink offered to him by Aragorn gesturing to the platter set out for him. And no food had ever tasted so good! Silently drinking down the warm cider as he looked over at the aged Aragorn. He was still young yet, but age was catching up to him…ever present in the greying hairs in his hair and beard.

"So, my friend, you were going to explain why I've heard rumour that you murdered your father's fiancé?" Aragorn spoke softly as he laced his fingers under his chin and rested his elbows on his knees, staring calmly at Legolas.

The prince flinched and almost choked on the drink, slowly lowering the cup and wiping his lips. "So the news has reached these parts." He sighed slowly and nodded, "Yes…a little less than three weeks ago I allegedly murdered the she-elf my father was to marry. I honestly can't say what happened for certain. I was drugged during a celebration and left at the scene to be found and framed. I think it was one of my father's guardians…the half-Drow. But why frame me and why murder her I don't know. Aragorn…what would be gained from that?"

The man just stared at his friend and heaved a sigh, "Aiya…Legolas…you're in serious trouble. Running away makes you look extremely guilty! Do you know your father has a very high price on your head and that a rogue band of bounty hunters are roaming the lands looking for you?" His tone seemed almost scolding until he sighed and rubbed his temple slowly. "What is there to gain from a depressed irrational king with a bad history with wives and a son on the run?" A statement more then a question. Legolas' brow furrowed and he shrugged softly making Aragorn sigh, "The two most trusted people have been taken from him, he'll turn to the third most trusted person for advice. If it was one of the guardians, like you said, then obviously they want the war of the king so they can use him for something."

Legolas frowned, it was true. His father would turn to his protectors now for advice and if it was Suiauthon that had planned all this…then what did he have planned? Was he behind the strange attacks of the Men? Perhaps there was a connection. Legolas couldn't say, but this was a start.

"Well…thank you Aragorn. I knew you'd be able to help me." Legolas said as he looked at his friend, but Aragorn shook his head. "What?" The blonde prince frowned slowly, "I can't stay here, can I? You think I'm guilty…don't you?"

Aragorn shifted and looked at Legolas sadly, "I don't know what to think…but Legolas…I can't get involved in this. I'm a king responsible for a lot of people and they would not be pleased with me if I got tangled up in this mess. I'm sorry."

Legolas huffed and stood, "Of all people I didn't expect this from you!" Aragorn tried to interrupt, but Legolas just shook his head and continued speaking, "Oh don't worry, I'm leaving! Next time you have a life or death problem don't come to me for help…assuming I live through this ordeal!" Legolas grabbed his things and bowed bluntly, "I'll show myself out, King!" He huffed, tears of frustration brimming in his eyes as he strode from the room without a second glance.

He didn't stop or look back when Aragorn called after him, just increasing his pace until he was at the stables. Taking his golden stallion from his place in a stall and heading out the front gates, mounting in a fluid motion and racing away from Gondor with a heavy heart. Legolas let the tears streak down his face as soon as he was out the main gates of Gondor.

How could his best friend betray him like that? Granted he was a king now and a very good one at that…but Legolas had always thought Aragorn would help him if he was in serious trouble. Apparently he was bitterly mistaken. Now where would he go? He had to find answers…perhaps Rivendell…nodding to himself as he wiped the frustrated tears from his face and turned his mount beneath him. To Rivendell. Lord Elrond would help him, certainly the elven lord would offer him advice at least!

Legolas looked west and sighed, pulling the hood of his cloak up. A storm was coming and Legolas foresaw many more days of rain and cold in his near future. Everything was against him! His family, friends, and the weather…at least the bounty hunters were no where to be seen…Legolas silently prayed it would stay that way as the clouds rolled over and the skies opened up…

* * *

Wow...shut out by his best bud! That's sad T.T poor wittle Leggy...better review XD


	6. Surpassing Men

Hey everybody! Sorry about the longness of the waiting for this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews! (So does the gang-Legolas & Aragorn & etc.) So do enjoy this...as promised, here's the first twist! SO hold on tight!

* * *

Aragorn watched the golden stallion racing towards the direction of Rivendell as he stood outside the gates of his kingdom. Legolas was acting far more stubborn then he ever recalled, but he couldn't blame the elf considering what he was going through. Aragorn had not thought Legolas guilty of the crime; he was just stating that a king of Gondor could not get tangled into such a plot for the sake of it being seen as a conspiracy. But Legolas had not let him finish. A king could not become involved, but a Ranger known once as Strider could.

The man packed what little he needed and sought out his horse. Putting his crown in his back and pulling up the hood of his cloak as he quietly slipped out of the gates of Gondor. His kingdom would do fine for a few days, besides…most people would assume he'd left for Rivendell. It was the earful he'd get from Elrond that he didn't look forward to…the elf lord would certainly not be happy with his choice…

The rain fell in sheets and already Aragorn was chilled to the bone, shaking his head as he set his sights on where Legolas had vanished to. He kicked his brown mare in the sides and she easily slipped into a speedy gallop, making good ground over the treacherously muddy ground. Aragorn could see the stallion's tracks as they filled with water, they were shortened and suggested he was no longer running, the man would catch the pair soon enough and then he'd knock Legolas' head against a tree so his common sense might return!

A few hours dragged on, Aragorn was soaked through to the skin. Not even his boots held out against the relentless rainfall. Even in the trees! It certainly made tracking the elf a challenge…even for Aragorn. He sighed and patted his mount, the skies were getting dark with the approaching night and he was eager to find a place that was not so wet. While he sought out the best shelter for the night his keen eyes caught something ahead of him in a small clump of rocks and trees…a warm glow from a tiny fire.

He trotted over carefully, smiling as he spotted the golden stallion sheltered under the branches of a tree where he nibbled at the grass. The big horse perked and then nickered warmly at the mare, being that he knew her he didn't sound any alarm and eagerly allowed Aragorn to shelter the wet animal with him.

"And now I must see your master." Aragorn spoke softly to the stallion as he rubbed the beast's nose and left the pair to graze under the shelter of the trees.

Inside the small cavern formed in the rocks Aragorn found the blonde elf. He was resting against the far wall with a small fire settled at his feet to keep him warm. Legolas' exhaustion was clear as day to Aragorn, considering the elf did not wake as he approached. Carefully the man crouched next to his friend, wary of the lithe hand clutching the elven blade. He didn't need Legolas killing him in his surprised state.

Quickly Aragorn gripped Legolas' arms to hold back any attack…it was a wise move. Legolas shot up and tried to bring his blade up to behead whoever his attacker might be! But as his tired eyes focused he relaxed and dropped the blade instantly. "Aragorn?"

The man nodded and gently released his friend, "You took off in such a hurry I didn't get the chance to tell you I was going to come with you." He sat back and pulled off his wet cloak with a sigh, "I don't blame you, you've been under a great deal of stress in the past weeks…it shows my friend."

Legolas leaned back against the wall and heaved a heavy sigh, "Thank you…Valar knows I need you now more then ever before." The elf whispered softly as he closed his eyes to just breathe deeply a few times, "Aragorn…I'm frightened."

The man looked over into Legolas' eyes and he saw much more then fear, leaning over and putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Rest easy, my friend, we'll sort this out." He said softly; glad to see that Legolas showed some relief at that comment.

Legolas nodded and laid back on the cold stone floor on his damp cloak to rest. His eyes going blank as he stared into the flames and Aragorn knew the elf walked in his elven dreams. He felt pity for his friend…Legolas was breaking down physically and psychologically, he wasn't going to last long at this rate. Aragorn merely shook his head and laid back to rest, he would need all the strength he could get in the coming days. The man had a feeling that the worst was yet to come…considering that neither he nor Legolas had seen the strange bounty hunters in a long time…

The bounty hunters were no longer following Legolas, not for the moment in any case. They had been called back to Mirkwood and arrived in the secrecy of night. Not even Thranduil knew of their arrival. He was too absorbed by his mourning that he hardly cared what happened outside his chambers. Imrathion had taken charge in his stead to make sure things were still going smoothly. Other then the rain and depressed king Mirkwood palace remained perfectly normal. On the outside. Internally things were changing. Starting with Suiauthon…

Bloody saliva sprayed across the wall as another sharp punch caught Suiauthon in the side of the face. The blow delivered by a dark figure, a bounty hunter just out of the dim circle of light cast by a torch overhead. The lot of them mulled around in the darkness, it was all Suiauthon could see of his tormentors. He hung from his restraints, his wrists bound at his back while his elbows supported him over a harsh beam that was fused to the walls of the tiny dank cell. They'd stripped him off his tunic and left his chest bare as they strapped his elbows to the beam.

Another heavy blow to his gut doubled him and winded him, making him fall to his knees. This stressed his shoulders as the bound position of his elbows allowed for little movement. The dark elf spat blood as he struggled from breath, listening to the cell door open and close with a sneer.

"Well?" It was Imrathion. He didn't look enthused about being in such a clammy place. He looked even less impressed when a shadowed figure moved towards him and whispered something. His face contorted with anger, "He can't stay mute forever! I gave you one task, make him talk! And you can't even do that! Get out of here! Half of you go find the royal brat!" He shouted as the figures hissed and filed out of the room. He then turned his attention to the half-Drow slowly gaining his feet once more. "My friend…how long have we known each other? Since we were children. Unlike most of the others I have heard you speak, at length too! Now why is it you won't speak when I need you to hm? If you don't start talking then I have a great deal of explaining to do to the king with very little evidence."

Suiauthon glared and spat another bloody gob at Imrathion's feet. He was bloodied, battered, and bruised…yet he said nothing. Imrathion growled and backhanded him, feeling the flesh break under the blow as a new gash opened on the side of his face. Suiauthon winced, but turned his head back to give the elf a bloody sneer.

Imrathion cradled his hand and hissed, "_I'quelin Mori'Quessier naa ba Mori'Quessir.* _You, _my friend_, shall be one if you continue this useless resistance. It will only get worse!" Suiauthon's eyes narrowed, challenging the elf to follow-through on the threat. "In good time…don't you worry…your tongue will loosen in the coming days and I will get the confession I need out of you." Imrathion sneered and began to pace before the dark elf, "You know…you wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't tried to run and warn Legolas." Suiauthon seethed silently as Imrathion smirked, "You're very clever, my friend, very clever indeed. You are the only one who was able to figure out that I was actually behind the whole thing. Framing the royal brat was easy…but you framing yourself as an accomplice! Well now that was a pleasant surprise. It's far too simple to make you look guilty…no one likes a half-blood." Imrathion moved right up to stand mere inches from Suiauthon's face, "It's a pity you couldn't mind your own business…"

"It's a pity that you have to stoop so low to get what you want." Suiauthon hissed; his voice low and dark. "Unlike you…I've had to work very hard for what I have. Even half-Drows aren't welcomed in many elven kingdoms. You were born into a life of acceptance and you throw it all away…for what? What do you stand to gain from all this? Gold? Power?"

"A war that will never end." Imrathion leered, "The complete enslavement of Men so they can be put where they should have been put long ago! Serving the nobler creatures of Middle Earth. Serving Elves! This murder has created a king willing to hand power over to me. I plan to start changing the dynamics of this kingdom and lead us to war against Men. Granted, I had to work with Men to get what I desired. That attack, the one where I was hurt, those were men I paid to come and assassinate the prince."

Suiauthon's eyes narrowed, "But you grabbed him and pulled him away from the bolt…"

Imrathion snorted, "The stupid archer was drunk! His aim was off…I was trying to pull the rotten prince _into_ the shot. And yes, I paid them to shoot me. How you made it out without a scratch I'll never know…but that matters not. So I had to go about getting the prince out of the way as well as Vanya. Then I thought…why not kill two birds with one stone? So I passed you the drugged drink…and like I thought you passed it off to Legolas and left. With the help of my loyal guards we set him up and I personally killed the she-elf." He sighed, "And then he ran…escaped before we could recapture him. But those wonderful bounty hunters should do the job."

The dark elf shook his head, disgusted as he fell into silence once more. Imrathion was behind everything to start a war with Men. Suiauthon knew why too…the elf blamed them all for what happened to him long ago. As it stood Imrathion had been turned into an orphan when all his family was killed when they were riding with Thranduil to Rivendell. They, after all, were protectors to the king. It was all in the same day of his wife's death and the tragedy that followed that. Imrathion must have harboured hatred for Thranduil since that day and finally he was acting out.

"So…you best start confessing or I will make your life a living hell in the weeks to come…"

The half-Drow was still a long moment and then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Imrathion sneered eagerly with anticipation. But instead of speaking Suiauthon laughed, it was dark and held no humour. Just the laugh of a crazy man. It took Imrathion off guard…just long enough for the captive elf to slip his loosened bonds and head butt his former friend. He'd been working on the straps for days, waiting for his chance to escape and he wasn't wasting his time to see if he'd picked the wrong time. Imrathion went down with the blow and Suiauthon lunged past him.

The door was ajar and in seconds he was running down the dark corridors and then up the stairs. Six bounty hunters stood around the dungeon exit smoking a pipe under the shelter of the overhang to keep dry, the rest gone after Legolas, and Suiauthon cascaded into them! Two fell under him as the rest were rather shocked at seeing their captive free. The half-Drow wasted little time and bounded to his feet once more, fleeing the dark beings that regained their senses as Imrathion burst from the dungeon holding his bloody nose. _"Seize him!"_

The six beings lunged nimbly after the dark elf, the front runner drawing a thin lasso of rope to attempt to recapture the fleeing elf. Suiauthon heard the rope being twirled and he whistled sharply as he scrambled over the rain slicked earth towards the palace gates. They stood open for the night patrol, the archers ever watchful at the top of the gate. Both turned at the sharp whistle, watching the scene unfold below. The whistle was answered with more of a shrill cry as a shaggy bay horse galloped through the gates. It was battered and wounded, a broken arrow still lodged in its shoulder.

Suiauthon never doubted his mount. He knew the stallion had survived the attack; the stout horse was hard to kill and had shown great loyalty to the dark elf over the years. Barely missing a step he vaulted onto the horse's back just as Imrathion shouted at the archers at the top of the gate, "Close the gate! Don't let him escape!"

The pair scrambled to do as he commanded, but it was far too late. The bay stallion raced easily out into the woods with his rider safely on his back. Imrathion cursed and kicked over a rack of spears nearest to him, glaring at the archers before he grabbed one of the hooded bounty hunters, "Kill them. They've seen too much." He'd blame the half-Drow and no one would be the wiser. "Then find him…and kill him." Letting the bounty hunter go as he stalked back into the palace to seek a healer to look at his still bleeding nose.

Suiauthon looked back…no one was following him, But he anticipated that Imrathion would send the rest of the bounty hunters after him. He looked ahead to the trail as they raced on in the rain. In his escaped he'd learned much…one of the more troubling things was exactly who and what those bounty hunters were. They were an evil that didn't rest until their task was complete. Ruthless and without mercy…

He urged his mount onwards; there was no time to waste. He had to find Legolas and warn him! The stout bay stallion snorted and lengthened his already racing strides. His endurance was legendary among the elves and no one knew how the horse could go so long and so hard. Only Suiauthon knew. His mount was a gift from a Man, a man of Rohan, who got into a tight spot and Suiauthon helped him out. Though the elf urged that no payment was needed the man had given him the bay foal and said it was a gift. And like any horse of Rohan the stallion showed remarkable endurance and strength that surpassed all other horses.

Like Elves surpassed Men.

Suiauthon looked for tracks in the muddy earth, praying that his weary body would hold out long enough to warn the prince of the treacherous traitor. Though he knew it would be hard to convince the blonde prince…he was stubborn and sometimes a little too quick to jump to conclusions. Shaking his head and sighing…things were never easy.

Mentally cursing as he heard the sounds of horses and riders behind him. The bounty hunters were following. They would run their mounts into the ground to capture their prey…the dark elf hissed softly and nudged his mount off the trail into the thick brush of Mirkwood. It was his only chance to keep from being caught…his only chance to stay free and warn the prince!

* * *

*-"The best Drow is a dead Drow."

OH no! Bet you didn't see that coming. ;D Turns out he's the good guy and the guy you thought was the good guy is actually the bad guy. ^^ Bet I had you all fooled, huh? XD ANYhow, do review! Can't wait to hear what you all think about this new twist on things...


	7. To Heal

Hey everyone, sorry about the wait...XD It's a shorter chapter that just kind of is a filler between things. ^^ Ties up some loose ends and what not. So do enjoy ^^

* * *

The ride to Rivendell was long, cold, and wet. The rain seemed never ending and Legolas was thoroughly tired of it. It had been a month and a half since they'd last glimpsed the bounty hunters and Legolas was hoping he would never see them again. They still terrorized his dreams. The running was also getting to him, Aragorn was certain he was losing weight more rapidly then elves should. His hair was becoming a knotted mess and his glow was dimmed greatly.

Aragorn kept a close eye on his friend…worried for him. It was troubling him to see the once proud elf dressed in mismatched rags they bought from traders and under Aragorn's advisement to blend in Legolas had purchased a saddle and bridle for his mount. The bridle was bit-less and with a great deal of coaxing the golden stallion settled with the gear. Legolas himself had also taken Aragorn's advisement to blend in with Men and took up the appearance of one. A dirty one at that…he disliked the filth and wished to clean himself almost as soon as the mud touched his skin. Of course he couldn't. He even had to coat his poor stallion in it! Neither one of the noble pair was happy and Aragorn felt truly bad for his friend.

The nights wore on and the elf's exhaustion continued. The murder wasn't talked about anymore as Legolas couldn't handle the stress of it with all the trauma of the journey. He was glad to see the walls of Rivendell, there his friend would be helped, he was sure of it.

"Legolas look! Rivendell." The man pointed and watched Legolas' tired face turn up from the ground to look at the glowing elven city. He looked so relieved. "Lord Elrond will help, I'm certain he will." Leaning over and putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder encouragingly. If anything he'd get much needed rest there and Elrond would have to know some way to help Legolas…surely he couldn't believe that the prince would murder his father's fiancé.

When they reached the courtyard Aragorn was overjoyed at seeing his wife as she rushed to greet him. Embracing her after he hurriedly dismounted, she didn't mind the fact that he smelled and was rather unkempt. Legolas dismounted slowly as Elladan and Elrohir walked up to greet Aragorn, Lord Elrond followed behind them.

He smiled warmly and laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "It's good to see you, Aragorn." Elrond's gaze shifting to Legolas as the blonde elf leaned against his mount, tired and too uncertain to reveal himself to the elven lord. "And you bring an exhausted friend." Staring at the golden stallion with interest and looking closer at Legolas. "You may all go inside…" He gestured at the group; Aragorn was hesitant to leave Legolas with Lord Elrond though…but he left with the others after a few moments of hesitation.

Elrond waited as Legolas lifted his head to stare back at him. The prince hesitated and looked away, ashamed of his state in the presence of the elven lord. He gripped the stallion's mane tightly for support as he bowed slightly, "Lord Elrond."

The elven lord straightened his robe slowly as he stared passively into Legolas' eyes. He moved closer and spoke softly, "Legolas…you look terrible, but then again what is one to expect from a being who has gone through what you have?" The blonde elf seemed uncomfortable with the statement. "Your father hunts you with bounty hunters. You are betrayed by someone once close to you. And you end up with a dead queen-to-be's blood on your hands. Such evidence against you would make most anyone think you're guilty…" Legolas looked slightly panicked; Elrond was going to toss him out! But the elven lord laid a hand against Legolas' grimy cheek and smiled comfortingly, "But I don't believe you have the heart to commit such a crime, do you?"

Legolas knew why Elrond asked. He was too weary to lie and it was the perfect time to ask. "I…don't think so." Legolas felt his bottom lip tremble and his throat get tight, unshed tears filled his eyes and soon slipped down his face. They cut tracks through the dirt and fell off his chin in dirty drops. "I-I'm just so confused…and so tired…" The elf finally having the breakdown he could not afford to have while on the run. Sobbing openly before Lord Elrond.

The elder elf gently gathered Legolas into his arms, stroking his hair and allowing him to weep into his robe. A weak grip found the front of his robe as Legolas clutched onto him like a life line. It all hit him in a wave and it was too much to hold back any longer. Elrond sighing gently and trying to sooth Legolas, he'd been through a lot and it was understandable that he would cry now. He gently moved to hold Legolas around the waist and used his sleeve to wipe at Legolas' tears.

"Come, let's get you inside and feeling better." Motioning for some other elves to tend the horses as Elrond guided the emotionally drained Legolas into the palace and straight to the healers.

They gave him a bath and much food and drink, clean clothes and a warm bed with a comforting fire nearby. They gave him calming teas and took away his clothes to be cleaned or replaced and Elrond sat with the elf as he lay in the bed sipping hot tea. Legolas felt better, safer, in Rivendell. They would protect him and help him understand what was going on back in Mirkwood.

Lord Elrond helped to comb the knots from Legolas' hair, "Legolas…you will eventually have to go back to Mirkwood. Once you know the truth behind all these lies and deceptions. And don't ask me when that will be, only you know when you have to go back. But until that day should come you are welcome to stay here. I have faith that you did not do as your father claims…your heart is too good to turn so quickly to darkness." Elrond kissed Legolas' brow as he took the tea away to add a sleeping draft, taking Legolas' hands. "Just rest now…focus on healing." Handing back the tea and waiting for the prince to fall asleep.

It took only moments for the draft to assist the younger elf into a peaceful dream state. Elrond stroked his cheek once more and then left the room, coming face to face with Aragorn.

"Is he well?" The man asked softly, trying to look past Elrond to see Legolas, "Is he resting now?" Elrond gently closed the door and showed Aragorn the empty vial.

"He is resting well enough and shall remain undisturbed. Allow him to readjust to things in a safe place. I don't want you or anyone else pestering him while he's healing." Elrond said firmly as he placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and steered him back down the hall, "I know you have the best intentions in mind…but he's weary and his nerves are all but gone. You may visit him, but please, for his sake, don't do anything to upset him more then he already is."

Aragorn nodded and sighed, "I'm just worried. He's my friend and I worry for him. I cannot believe what he's been through. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be hunted and hated by my own father." He looked at Elrond and sighed again with a tired smile, "I should go and join my wife before she wonders where I've wandered off to." Taking his leave with a parting glance towards Legolas' room.

Elrond watched him go before he sighed and went to his study. The coming weeks would be hard and he anticipated that Legolas' recovery would be slow. Not physically, but mentally.

The elf lord wasn't wrong. Legolas was taking time to heal. He ventured from his room only for short walks around the grounds before he would retreat to his room. Aragorn visited often to make sure his friend was still alright, but of course things were slow going. After several long weeks Aragorn and Arwen started back for Gondor and Legolas bid them safe passage with Lord Elrond at his side. Legolas wished that Aragorn would stay, but he knew that the man had to rule his people.

"You're looking much better, Legolas, how do you feel?" Elrond asked as they waved a final time to the departing pair.

Legolas sighed, "I feel better…" He nodded as he turned slowly and started to walk with Elrond down the halls of Rivendell's palace. "Though I'm still very confused and worried. I wish I could understand what is going on…but I don't." The Mirkwood elf sighed heavily and smoothed down a wrinkle on his robe. "I have to thank you for all you've done…you've been most helpful in my time of need."

Elrond waved a hand airily and smiled, "It was the right thing to do, you know I always give people the benefit of the doubt. Besides…Aragorn believes in you and so do I." Putting a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder as they continued down the hall.

"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond! There's trouble at the gates!" A guard came rushing up the hall, looking panicked and unsure of what to do, "There's a Drow approaching the gates!"

Legolas stiffened, a Drow? No…that wasn't possible…

"Just one? He must be mad…" Elrond strode off in a hurry after the guard, Legolas followed right on their heels.

He was praying it was not the Drow he knew it was going to be. They reached the gate in moments, just in time for the dark, shaggy, bay to charge into the courtyard. The horse skidded to a stop in front of Legolas, snorting and panting with sweat foaming at his flanks. The stallion had cuts and wounds, but you didn't seem to bother him in the least. And the rider astride the animal looked no better. Grimy, half naked, and wounded…

Suiauthon gripped tight to the horse's mane, his knuckles white as his eyes came to focus on Legolas. The prince backed up a step, gripping Elrond's robe as he whispered, "He's come to finish me…"

Rivendell guards stood at the ready, arrows aimed with deadly accuracy if the half-Drow made a threatening move. But he barely moved at all. Slowly his grip loosened and he slide sideways off his mount to land on the ground with a hard thud. The bay stallion lowered his head to the ground as he slowly followed his rider to lay on his side. Both exhausted from the long trip plagued by bounty hunters.

As soon as Suiauthon hit the earth Elrond rushed forwards. A healer by nature he was concerned even for this being. He knelt beside the panting dark elf and began to give orders to those gathered to help move the injured Drow. Legolas moved closer as the elves began rushing to comply with the orders, kneeling beside Suiauthon slowly.

The dark being looked over at Legolas weakly and met the prince's gaze with relief and sorrow. For once there was no hatred…no scorn. He raised a hand weakly and Legolas took it. "We were all fooled…all of us…" Suiauthon whispered, "Only you can stop it…only you can make them see the truth…" He moaned and hissed in pain as he was gently picked up, "Beware those who claim friendship…beware…" And with that said the dark elf fell into unconsciousness as he was carried away.

Legolas remained kneeling, looking at the spot Suiauthon's eyes had once been…it was the first time Legolas heard him speak. And it was all in riddles. He shook his head and moved to the bay stallion that still lay panting on the ground. Stroking the animal's neck and cradling his head in his lap. The beast looked up at him and heaved a tired sigh and Legolas knew the beast had run his last journey. Merely comforting the animal and watching the life drain slowly from him. Within mere minutes the horse was dead and Legolas hoped his rider would not soon join him.

The prince laid the head on the ground gently and offered a prayer for his passing before calling over for help to have the animal moved for a burial it deserved. With that done Legolas made his way up to the healer's room to find Elrond wiping his hands clean on a towel as he exited the room. The elf lord looked up at Legolas with a grave look on his face. The blonde elf faltered a step…was he dead?

Elrond shook his head and ran a hand through his dark hair, "He is not lost to us yet, Legolas…not yet."

"The horse is." Legolas said softly. Suiauthon had loved that horse from the very time it was a foal…he would be heartbroken to hear of the stallion's death. "I…wish to sit with him." Elrond nodded and allowed Legolas to enter the room where Suiauthon laid resting on the bed. He was bandaged and his breath was shallow. But the half-Drow lived yet…and Legolas would wait for him to wake so he might explain what he meant…

Taking one of Suiauthon's hands and holding it softly. "Only you hold the secrets to unlocking the riddle…only you can prove my innocence." Putting his faith in the one creature he had been certain all his life had hated him.

* * *

So sad...his horse is dead. T.T Review ^^


	8. Going Home

Hey all! Sorry about the wait...my plot bunny was being finicky XD *Shake fist* Anyhow...do enjoy! ^^

* * *

Suiauthon came awake with a jolt and a mewl of pain followed as he hurriedly laid back. Everything ached and throbbed, even his head! There was a dull buzzing in his ears and his eye sight was dim and blurry. Someone was speaking to him, but all he heard was indistinct buzzing and all he saw was a dark fuzzy shape. Sweat beaded his brow as he tried to focus, he tried to speak…but his tongue was too thick…too dry. Giving up, he closed his eyes and waited for darkness to take him again. But he felt someone dabbing a damp cloth over his forehead and then dripping something moist against his cracked lips.

_Water._

The dark elf drank down the dribbles greedily; he hadn't known how thirsty he was until he tasted the cool clean water. Opening his eyes as the buzzing started to subside…his vision was better and things were starting to come into focus. Sitting next to him and helping him to drink was Prince Legolas.

He coughed as he choked on the water out of surprise, Legolas was the last person he expected to see helping him Suiauthon turned his head away weakly and coughed again, pain flared in his chest and along his spine. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but it felt like years. His whole body pained him, but worse was the feeling in his heart. The dark elf no longer wished to be a warrior…he was war weary…heart sick…soul shattered. He was a broken Drow and he knew it. All he could do now was find a place to rest in peace for the rest of his days…after he told Legolas the truth of the murder.

Legolas watched the half-Drow silently for a long time, but when Suiauthon's dark eyes met his…the prince looked away. "How long…have I been…?"

"Two months…Lord Elrond feared you might never wake up." Legolas replied smoothly as he helped the Drow sit up, propping pillows under his shoulders passively. "You're not going to be moving far fast…your wounds have healed…but your joints are stiff from the lack of movement. Given a few days I'm sure you'll be up and walking again…"

Suiauthon saw the hesitation in the young prince's eyes, "What happened?"

Legolas looked away and down, "Meldiron…has passed." Speaking of the bay stallion to Suiauthon made Legolas feel sad. He had never assumed that a horse so dark to touch him so deeply, he could only imagine how the half-Drow would feel now that he knew of his faithful horse's passing.

The dark elf said nothing. He stared at Legolas unblinkingly for what felt like an eternity before he looked away with a heavy sigh. Pain lanced through his heart and soul, which was the final blow to seal his fate. He had thought perhaps he could continue being a warrior alongside the prince if his stallion would bear him to battle. But Meldiron was dead…and it was all Imrathion's doing. For the first time Legolas had ever seen…tears slowly started to streak from Suiauthon's saddened eyes! The dark elf didn't utter a sound; he didn't seem to notice he was even crying…

"He was…a gift from a man of Rohan. I…was traveling in Rohan with…Imrathion. We were just exploring a little further beyond the woodlands of Mirkwood. As luck would have it, we stumbled upon bandits and their victims…they were horsemen gathering mares from the wilds they had lost in a recent battle. Imrathion suggested we let things be, it truly wasn't our place to interfere. But a young blonde man trying to protect a mare and her foal was dealt a harsh blow and I knew I couldn't let that go. So I interfered and ended up single-handedly running the bandits off, sparing the life of the young man whose name I believe was Irilde. He was so grateful that he insisted I take the little bay foal I'd help defend. I told him that no thanks was needed, that he need only return the favour and defend an elf no matter the cost to himself. He promised he would and I was left with a close companion animal that surpassed all other mounts." Suiauthon's voice was choked with emotions as he looked blankly ahead as if he could see the whole scene playing in front of him again. "I wonder if that young man ever did repay that debt…"

Legolas felt his lips twitch as if to smile…Irilde had been the trader who had spared him months ago at the inn. Laying a pale hand on Suiauthon's dark one in a comforting manner. "I'm sure he did." The prince wanted to demand answers from the dark elf…but he couldn't help but offer comfort when Suiauthon had so rarely shown any other emotions other then rage and hate.

Silence fell between the pair as Suiauthon raised a stiff hand to wipe the tears from his face, his dark eyes locking with Legolas' slowly as a serious look overtook his shattered face.

"Prince…I know you suspect me of being your enemy in all this. I can see it by your eyes and how you sit so stiff, waiting for an attack…" The dark elf shook his head slowly, "But you've been fooled. We've _all _been _fooled._ Imrathion…it was him." Not letting Legolas comment he continued. "He wishes to start a war with Men for how they wronged him in the past and I fear you've given him the means to do so. He has the ear of your father and has turned him against _everyone_."

The young prince was stunned; no…this couldn't be true! Imrathion had been a friend and brother to Legolas! But the look that Suiauthon gave him was too truthful to be denied. Legolas looked away, it all started to click into place…

"With my father in such a mental state…Imrathion can make him believe anything he wants. My father…he won't hesitate to start a war if there are enough reasons. But there's no reason suggesting that any of this links to Men!" Legolas was over his initial shock of the ill news, at this point he was getting used to things not being as they seemed.

Suiauthon too seemed to ponder how a link between the murder and Men would come about. Until the chamber doors opened swiftly and Aragorn limped in with his wife limp in his arms. Healer elves swarmed around them swiftly and helped laid the unconscious Arwen in the bed next to Suiauthon's. Aragorn stepped back and turned to Legolas and the half-Drow.

"We were attacked…your bounty hunter friends were waiting on the road for us." Is all the king said before returning to the side of his wife to hold her hand.

Legolas was sick with the news of the attack and looked back to Suiauthon as the Drow's eyes darkened. "He knew…he knew if you escaped you'd flee to Aragorn." The prince's heart quickened as the dark elf locked a sad gaze with his, "Legolas…you've given him everything he needs to start a war against Men…"

It was true…Legolas had given Imrathion everything he needed to start his war. A bitter accusing king with a quick temper and a reason behind the betrayal of his son. It was all he needed to succeed and Legolas had given it right to him without knowing what he was doing!

The prince looked deeply at Suiauthon and knew what had to be done. He stood with a deep sigh and looked one last time at Suiauthon. "Take care of my stallion, my friend…I have to go back to Mirkwood and sort this out."

Elrond entered the room to shoo the healers away from Arwen, she was uninjured other then having taken a stunning blow to the back of her head. Aragorn held her hand and looked uncertainly at the elf lord and then away to his wife once more. With his daughter tended to Elrond turned his attention to the half-Drow he was certain would never wake. Moving over and looking Suiauthon deep in the eyes, he could see the warrior spirit had long since fled the dark elf. Suiauthon would go seeking a peaceful place to end his days and Elrond knew of only one place. But his gaze shifted to Legolas. The boy looked determined…more ready for a fight then he had been when he first arrived.

"You intend to speak with your father." Elrond nodded slowly, "Good luck. If rumours are true…you won't get a second chance now." Settling at Suiauthon's side to examine the broken down warrior and allow Legolas to leave without being hindered.

The Mirkwood prince gave Suiauthon a final long look before he walked from the room down the halls and out into the courtyard. He took a deep breath and gazed up at the sunny skies, having a feeling he would see very little of it in the coming days. He looked back when he felt like someone was watching him, discovering the dark elf watching from the window high above. Suiauthon bowed stiffly and Legolas returned the gesture before he turned his eyes away, squared his shoulders, and walked right out of Rivendell.

Legolas walked for hours…he walked until the sun began to dip low over the horizon. He walked right until the stars came out and the moon shone full over his head. Walking until he heard hoof beats behind him, he'd heard them almost as soon as he'd left the safety of Rivendell…but he knew they waited just out of his sights to see what he was doing…where he was going.

The hoof beats grew louder and suddenly a dozen hooded and cloaked riders were around him on fierce horses that chopped on their bits and glared unnaturally at Legolas. He stopped as the riders blocked his path and slowly he went to his knees with his hands out to his sides to show them he had no intention of fighting.

Within mere moments their steely hands were upon him, binding him. It was then he heard another set of hooves trotting up behind him. The horse was drawn to a halt and the rider dismounted. Legolas didn't need to look up to see who it was…but he looked just to see the traitor's face and what emotions it held.

Imrathion's face was stoic…but his eyes gleamed victoriously. Watching as the bounty hunters thrust a stout staff across Legolas' back, looping his elbows over it and then binding his wrists across his stomach so tightly he winched. They were about to apply a gag when Imrathion held up his hand and stilled their actions a moment.

"I'm glad you've finally come to your senses, prince, and turned yourself in. Though I would have rather enjoyed the siege on Rivendell…" Imrathion leered as he leaned closer to Legolas' face, "Did that rotten half-blood survive his desperate run to you to warn you about me? I can see he must have told you something…you're glaring at me just like he did when I confronted him in the dungeons." The elf's smirk faltered, "What? Nothing to say?"

Legolas spat a huge gob in his face, catching Imrathion off guard and causing him to stumble and fall on his back! The blonde prince smiled in a self satisfied way until one bounty hunter behind him kicked him sharply in the kidneys and his smile was replaced by a sharp gasp of pain sucked in through clenched teeth. Imrathion, now standing again, wiped the spittle from his face and snarled at the kneeling prince before hitting him with a hard back hand that split his lip and caused his nose to bleed.

Imrathion turned away, nursing his hand a bit as he looked at the moon in the distance. "I see you've not only taken up the glares of my friend…" He muttered as he turned back to Legolas, "I have to say, Legolas, I'm disappointed in you…you did exactly what you always do. You ran right to Aragorn and you gave me exactly what I wanted. It's a shame you're so predictable." Legolas said nothing so Imrathion motioned for one of the bounty hunters to come forward. "Have you figured out what these bounty hunters are yet? They're actually quite fascinating…" Nodding as the being pulled off its cloak.

Legolas barely stifled a gasp as he stared right into the cold, unrelentingly, black eyes of a Drow. Full blooded, dark, and oozing darkness and death…Legolas felt a chill creep down his spine. Drow Bounty Hunters…he'd heard only rumours of such a group, legends to frighten children at night. The dark being stepped up to Legolas and gripped his face in a grip so hard, _so cold_, he swore his jaw was about to break from the pressure!

"_We're more then we appear, Prince Legolas…" _The dark voice rasped harshly in his ears as the foul stench of death washed over his face, the Drow's breathe warm and unsettling sweet as it washed over his face. Then he released the prince and once again placed his cloak over his form.

Imrathion smiled wickedly as Legolas fought back a shudder, "Yes…they are Drow. But they made a deal with their Mistress of Death. Unnatural strength…impossible endurance…they're a myth only known to the Drow people. Even the disgusting Halflings know the tales. They're all too eager to hunt for a price…fight my war for a price." Sneering at Legolas as he was finally gagged. "What price you ask? Well now…I can't tell you everything or that would ruin the surprise…" Imrathion howled with maniacal laughter that bordered on insanity as he walked to remount his mare.

Legolas was beginning to have second thoughts as he was dragged to his feet and a noose was tightened on his neck as a crude lead. What was to befall Mirkwood if he didn't get things sorted out? What would happen if Imrathion had his war? Legolas prayed he wouldn't find out.

A black sac dropped over his head and left him in total darkness, staggering as the nose jerked him forwards to begin the journey home. Each step Legolas took brought him closer to his father…and closer to his death if he could not convince his father of his innocence…

* * *

_Meldiron-Friend_

**OH NO!** What will happen now? Review to find out ;)


	9. Peaceful War

Sorrry about the wait, lol, I seem to be saying that a lot about this fanfic XD, any how here it is! The last chappy that wraps it all up in a nice little bow! Read on and be amazed! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm always happy to hear from people because then I know I'm doing something right. You've all been great! Thank you very much! Luv y'all ;D

* * *

Thranduil stared down at his son as he was dragged in on the stormy night. It was the worst storm he'd seen in a long time and it reflected his heart's turmoil so readily. He couldn't imagine what had turned his own blood against him in such a harsh way…the murder, the betrayal…he shook his head and had Legolas sent away from his sights to await his execution. Shaking with mixed emotions as he sat on his throne in relative darkness.

Imrathion walked forwards and bowed before he moved closer. Kneeling and taking the king's hands, "The traitor is caught…he shall be brought to justice and you may finally have the peace you desire in your heart…"

"I will have no peace." Thranduil hissed and jerked away from Imrathion, staring away in the darkness. "Legolas…he's my son…I can't…" He just shook his head and cradled it in his hands with a low moan, "Imrathion…what do I do?"

The warrior elf barely contained his smirk as he rested a comforting hand on Thranduil's knee. "My king…_my brother_, he's not your son. No son would do such a thing to his father. No…he would not conspire with Men to hurt you so deeply." Imrathion looked into the distressed king's eyes calmly, "The Men and Legolas have gone against you…now you must go against them."

Thranduil shifted, "Are you suggesting I go to war again _Men?_"

Imrathion nodded, "Teach them that you're not to be toyed with! Put them in their place, my lord. They betrayed your trust, just as much as Legolas has. They must be taught that they cannot do such things to us and get away with it! My lord, I beg you, declare war…start with Gondor, start with the Men who your son first plotted with to kill your queen."

The king shifted again and his brow furrowed, "I…must think this over…" Waving Imrathion away as he stood and walked from his thrown, deep in thought over what had just been said.

Imrathion watched him with deep hatred, if he had to think this over then he might say no yet…he might discover Imrathion. Growling a foul curse as he glared after Thranduil…he had to be dealt with. Most of his people were beginning to think he was unfit to rule, and with his son declared a traitor he could not claim the thrown. Imrathion had spent the time convincing the elves that _he_ was fit to replace Thranduil…perhaps it was time to act.

A shadow moved as one of the bounty hunters came forwards, standing at Imrathion's side silently. "The King has become a problem…he's irrational and needs to be…_replaced._" Imrathion leered and seated himself in the throne, stroking the armrests evilly, "Let him visit his son, but don't let him leave."

The dark being said nothing and nodded, merely taking off after the king with four other's in tow. Imrathion smirked; he was impressed by their slyness…

Thranduil walked down the halls to the dungeon below, no one stopped him. Not even the dark beings standing guard outside the cell that held his son. Pausing at the door before slowly pushing it open, wincing as the hinges creaked ominously as he stepped into the dark, dank, cell. Not a single light penetrated the gloom…only the torchlight from the hallway cut through the darkness, even then it barely revealed what lay just beyond the door.

Still, Thranduil could see the bound form of his son kneeling on the hard stone floor with his head against the ground. The sight of his weakened son in the middle of that dark cell brought back memories of the death of his first wife…how he'd almost lost his son then with her. Truly he was still furious that his own flesh and blood could murder a woman that made him happy, but he felt a twinge in his heart and wanted to hold his son tightly and say he was forgiven.

The king swallowed stiffly and moved closer to Legolas, kneeling down and gently removing the dark sac from his head. Legolas' face turned towards him and his eyes showed confusion and then that stout resignation that he knew what was about to happen and could do nothing to stop it. The look cut Thranduil deep, but he couldn't look away. Slowly he reached out to help Legolas sit up, removing the gag carefully and sitting back on his knees to stare at his son.

Legolas licked his dry, cracked, lips and looked at his father. For a moment neither spoke, they merely stared. It was finally Legolas that broke the silence. "I forgive you." He said, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

Thranduil gaped and then shook his head, "W-what?"

"I forgive you for acting as you have…" Legolas looked away calmly.

The king was baffled; his son forgave him for…this? Reaching out and touching Legolas' shoulder, "Just tell me why you did all this…tell me why you killed Vanya…"

"I didn't. I told you I didn't kill her. I woke up to find her dead and I suppose running made it all look very damning. But father I would never kill anyone who made you smile again…made you laugh. I may not have agreed with what you wanted and I may not have liked her, but I didn't wish her dead." Legolas said softly, he didn't expect his father to listen, or believe him…

But Thranduil's eyes misted with tears, he shook his head and reached for Legolas' bindings. In moments the younger elf was freed and being crushed into a tight hug. He gasped softly, more then a little surprised by his father's uncharacteristic behaviour. Legolas could feel his father shaking with silent sobs and it broke his heart, he'd only seen Thranduil cry a few times before and it mostly related to his mother's death.

Legolas wrapped his numb arms around his father and shivered, holding back his own tears. There would be plenty of time for crying once Imrathion was brought to justice. He moved closer, as if tightening the comforting hold on his father, and whispered so softly in his ear. "We have been deceived…the true traitor is Imrathion." There was no time to be coy; he had to get Imrathion for hurting his father so.

Thranduil tensed and pulled back to stare at his son in shock. "What?" He couldn't believe that his oldest and dearest friend would…do such a thing. But upon hearing this from his son, who he loved more dearly then life itself, his vision seemed to clear. "He…wants revenge for his family's death…" It all made so much sense and it made his blood boil at how Imrathion had been using him all this time! "Legolas, I'm so sorry…nothing I can ever do will be enough to make things up to you! But I can only hope one day you'll forgive me…hopefully a start will be arresting Imrathion."

The king stood and helped Legolas to his feet, brushing the worst of the mud from his clothes and out of his hair before turning to leave the cell. But as he approached the doorway the bounty hunter guarding the portal barred his path. Legolas cringed, he recalled all too well what they were and what they could do to a captive on a long trip…

"Step aside." Thranduil ordered, keeping himself between the bounty hunter and his son. When the being didn't move he became a bit angered, "I said move aside!" He went to push by the being, but was instead shoved backwards to land on his back with a surprised grunt!

"I'm sorry Thranduil…I truly am, but this is for your own good. You've become unfit to lead your people so I've assumed your leadership role." Imrathion slowly stepped into view and flashed an unpleasant grin, "And Legolas…don't worry…your execution will go as planned." He sniggered wickedly and looked at Thranduil as the elder elf stood. "You'll forgive me one day when Men serve at our feet like they should have when they were first conceived." Turning on his heel and leaving as the cell door was slammed shut.

Legolas rushed the door and pounded on it as he shouted out the barred window, "This isn't over! They'll find out who you are! They won't follow a merciless tyrant like you!" Furious that his escape was thwarted before it even began.

The calm hand of his father on his shoulder stilled him and he moved away from the grated window silently, "Legolas…let us just sit. Let's not have what little time left we have together be sullied by demented warmongers." Pulling the prince over to a far corner of the dark cell and sitting with him.

Prince Legolas didn't know what to say, so he just sighed and sat with his father in silence. He knew Thranduil had no wish to lose his son, but fate was against them…as was time. The elves sat in total silence, even so Legolas could hear his father's stifled sobs. Leaning closer and laying his head in his father's lap just like he used to when he was an elf-ling, Thranduil ran his shaking hands through his son's long golden hair. He shouldn't have ever accused him of murder…or being a traitor. Now he was going to lose the last thing he held dear. Legolas felt tears run down from his own eyes and cursed himself for being so emotional in a time of peril. But he couldn't help it.

The hours going by slowly, painfully, as they waited for the moment the door would open and Legolas would be dragged away to be executed. It felt like days had passed, but they knew it was only a few hours. When the cell door finally did open they were both resting lightly in the corner.

Legolas' head shot up at the sounds of the hinges shrieking. His father clutched him and looked startled, as if waking from a nightmare to find it wasn't just a dream. They both stared at the hooded figures that blocked the doorway, Thranduil gripped Legolas tighter.

One figure moved forward and the king quickly pushed Legolas behind him, "Don't you take him…please don't…" His voice wasn't as strong as Legolas remember and he could have wept for the pain it held. His poor father, about to lose it all in one swift move.

The hooded being stopped, looking at Thranduil and Legolas a long time before raising a hand to pull back the long hood and bowed low. "My Lord…I would never take your son from you." Suiauthon said smoothly, his voice held no fire…no menace, yet there he stood, obviously there to free the pair. He straightened as he walked closer to offer a hand to Thranduil. "Imrathion judged your people poorly and revolted within mere hours. And to answer your questioning look, Prince, I did follow you. With the help of a close friend of yours who insisted we could not allow you to fight alone."

One of the other hooded beings waved and pulled away the cloak. "What's the harm in one last fight, right?" Aragorn beamed as he walked over, "Besides…they hurt my Arwen." Helping Legolas to his feet and looking him over, "You look horrible."

Legolas laughed, "I've felt better." Gladly accepting the weapon that Aragorn held out to him.

Within mere moments the group, mostly consisting of Rangers, arrived on the scene in the courtyard. The bounty hunters sat on their knees, subdued by the many Mirkwood elves. Once they glimpsed their king and prince they cheered and chanted, loyal as always to those who they trusted most to lead. Legolas was warmed by the sight, but he wanted to know where Imrathion was.

Suiauthon, Aragorn, and Thranduil seemed to be looking for the fair haired traitor as well. He was nowhere to be seen among the cheering crowd…

Imrathion burst from his hiding place in the stable, the coward having hidden once he realized the people were revolting against him. He was now astride his mare, already in full stride as he urged her out the main gates of the palace. Legolas cursed, not as loudly and as darkly as Suiauthon though. The dark elf had no fight left in him, but he would do this one last thing for those he'd watched over for so many years. He whistled loudly and Legolas' golden stallion trotted over, snorting and pawing.

The half-Drow mounted with ease and took off after his once long time friend. Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm, "This way!" Leading him to where his own horse stood with the other Ranger horses. Legolas picked one at random and leapt into the saddle, urging the horse after Aragorn as the pair raced to catch up with Suiauthon.

This proved to be a shorter ride then either anticipated. The white mare and the golden stallion stood watching as Suiauthon and Imrathion tumbled on the ground of the path. It was obvious the dark elf had tackled the other from his mount and was now in a struggle for control of the deadly elven knife Imrathion was trying to drive through his throat! Legolas barely waited for the horse he now rode to stop running before he leapt off and rushed towards the fight.

Suiauthon growled, "Stay back!" His anger halting the blonde prince and Aragorn.

Imrathion hissed and kneed the half-Drow in the stomach, but still he held on to the knife, "I should have killed you long ago! Rotten half blood!" He spat as he head butted Suiauthon.

The dark elf growled with fury, "Yes. You should have!" Kicking Imrathion bodily off him and wrenching the knife from his grip. Slowly he gained his feet and stalked over to Imrathion as the elf scuttled backwards on the ground. "It's a mistake you'll regret for the rest of eternity as you wander the plains of death!" Wielding the blade with deadly accuracy as it arced towards the slender neck of the pale elf whose eyes suddenly filled with resignation of the fate he was about to suffer…

_One week later…_

Suiauthon looked at the ship that was to take him away to the West. To the land across the sea. A place where he could finally find peace for his war weary soul. Killing Imrathion had been his final act of protection for his king and the prince…it had also been the final act of violence he could ever commit. Though it had been to stop a war, he had done the deed with an already broken soul…it had brought no pleasure and no pain.

Legolas put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Perhaps we'll meet again one day…when the winds should carry me across the seas…"

"I pray it will be many long years from now, Legolas…" Suiauthon's voice deadpan as he looked over the calm waters and inhaled deeply. Somewhere across those waters was his peace…and that's all he wanted now.

The prince nodded and stepped back, Thranduil having said his goodbye already. Lord Elrond too stood on the docks with the Mirkwood pair as they watched the half-Drow board the grey ship. He looked back at them once and then slowly descended into the lower half as the gangplank was removed and the ship set sail.

"Good luck, Suiauthon…" Legolas whispered as he turned back with his father and mounted on his golden stallion once more. "Father…I do believe I'm ready to settle down and find a queen…"

Thranduil smiled and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder as Elrond gave an approving grin, "Wonderful, then you must meet the elves that are coming to have talks, I hear they're bringing a beautiful; princess…"

And so life resumed in Mirkwood where tales would be told of the half-Drow hero that would embellish the story over the years it was told…

**_The End_**

* * *

I thought it was a fitting end. Wraps it all up nicely. Tell me what you think ^^


End file.
